


Потерянные и найденные

by fandom Hell Related Things 2020 (HellRaleted), KisVani



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Case Fic, Developing Friendships, Established Relationship, F/F, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfiction, Hell Hierarchy, Missing Persons, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Sort Of, The Extermination, Vaggie is an angel, hell politics, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellRaleted/pseuds/fandom%20Hell%20Related%20Things%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Чарли исчезла из отеля, оставив записку, которую она бы никогда не написала. Аластор и Вэгги считают, что Чарли похищена и отправляются на поиски.
Relationships: Alastor & Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, minor Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	Потерянные и найденные

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация: ["Восхождение Двойной Звезды"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904587).

В аду есть единственный праздник, который отмечают все, от высокородных демонов и до самых нищих грешников, — это окончание ежегодного Истребления. Начинается он в тот самый момент, когда ангелы разворачивают крылья и взлетают выше и выше, пока не минуют светящуюся пентаграмму, растянувшуюся над головами грешников и демонов. Следом за последним ангелом, который скрывается в красном, как пламя и кровь, адском небе, туда же вздымается магический фейерверк, и все часы в аду начинают отсчёт заново, как огромные, на главной площади Пентаграмм-Сити, так и крошечные в хижинах отшельников на границе лимба.

В этом году фейерверк немного запаздывал и порядок нарушился, но никто не придал этому значения. Ну или почти никто. Сегодня принцесса ада, наследница престола, дочь Люцифера и Лилит, Шарлотта Магне, совсем не хотела отмечать очередное пережитое Истребление. Ведь оно доказывало: ее попытки перевоспитать грешников и сделать их достойными рая потерпели неудачу.

Фейерверк она запустила с крыши своего отеля, куда забралась в одиночку, не желая, чтобы ее девушка, деловой партнер, работники или кто-то из постояльцев видели слезы отчаянья.

Хотя, конечно же, видеть было необязательно. Во всяком случае для Вэгги. Она с самого начала сомневалась не столько в затее Чарли, сколько в том, что у них что-то получится до первого Истребления. Ад существовал очень давно, и, будь простой способ поменять систему, она бы уже давно изменилась. Но говорить это Чарли смысла не имело, она или не слушала, или не слышала, или спорила. Вэгги знала, что неудачи не миновать, но, сколько ни старалась, не могла придумать, что сказать и чем утешить. Потому сейчас просто оставалась на балконе, глядя на силуэт Чарли на фоне красноты неба. Рядом с Вэгги стоял Аластор, тот самый деловой партнер, который появился в начале года и не скрывал сомнений в затее Чарли, прямым текстом сообщая, что грешника не исправить. Удивительно, но сейчас он молчал.

— Ты не злорадствуешь, — сказала Вэгги, искоса поглядывая на него. — Мне пора волноваться?

— Не стоит, — ответил Аластор, неизменная острозубая улыбка, раздражавшая год назад, сейчас стала привычной… Впрочем, раздражать все равно не перестала, как и голос, звучащий словно из старого радио. — Я просто жду подходящего момента, чтобы сообщить нашей Чарли, что покинувшие ее постояльцы больше не будут доставлять хлопот.

Вэгги определенно не нравился его тон.

— Ты же не напал на них? — спросила она. — А если да, то не пустил в еду? Меньше всего хочу, чтобы часть какого-то грешника пыталась выбраться из моего желудка.

Аластор рассмеялся и протянул руку, пытаясь небрежно потрепать Вэгги по голове, она привычно отклонилась в сторону.

— Какие интересные у тебя фантазии, милая, но, увы, ангелы успели первыми, — сказал Аластор и глянул в сторону Пентаграмм-Сити. — Они их убили.

Вэгги поморщилась. Стоило и самой понять, что грешники, решившие уйти из отеля во время Истребления, стали легкой мишенью. Скорее всего, они даже не добрались до города и своих привычных убежищ. «Да и не помогают эти убежища», — подумала Вэгги, тяжело вздохнув. Чего об ангелах не знало большинство обитателей ада: они могли чувствовать любого грешника и любого демона. Так что погони и поиски были для них всего лишь азартным развлечением сродни охоты на заведомо обреченную дичь.

Ангелов Вэгги ненавидела. И, с одной стороны, опасалась вступать с ними в схватку напрямую, а с другой — хотела этого. Только в этом году ни один не показался на пороге отеля.

Чарли соскользнула на балкон, легко, будто крутая крыша была всего лишь декорацией на сцене, такой, чтобы исполнители могли перепрыгивать с места на место, выполняя танцевальные номера и не прекращая петь.

— Ну что ж, — сказала Чарли, — первый год ничего не показывает, правда же?

Ямочки на ярко-розовых щеках делали её улыбку почти настоящей, воодушевление в голосе тоже казалось неподдельным. Кого-то другого она могла бы обмануть. Вэгги сомневалась, стоит сочувственно обнять Чарли за плечи или лучше подыграть? Аластор не сомневался.

— Насколько я слышал: начало решает всё, — сказал он, — и после неудачи на старте лучше отказаться от идеи вовсе.

Вэгги сжала кулаки. Нет, она не собиралась нападать на Аластора: тот, как обычно, просто растворился бы в воздухе до ее удара или перехватил руку и изобразил танцевальное движение. За прошедший год Вэгги успела выучить его повадки.

— Жаль, ангелы тебя не убили, — прошипела она вместо этого и добавила пару слов по-испански.

— Вэгги, успокойся, — попросила Чарли, — Аластор никогда не скрывал, как он относится к отелю.

Она выдала ещё одну поддельную улыбку и продолжила максимально дружелюбно:

— Но если тебе что-то не нравится, то ты всегда можешь уйти.

— Я такого не говорил, — оскал Аластора стал шире. — Когда идея обречена на провал, в ней есть своя прелесть.

— Прекрасно, — Чарли поправила пиджак и смахнула с рукава несуществующую пылинку. — В таком случае я пойду к гостям. Надеюсь увидеть вас обоих за завтраком.

— Разумеется, — чуть наклонил голову Аластор и задумчиво поднёс когтистый палец к подбородку. — Там будет заметно меньше грешников. Видишь ли, моя дорогая, те несчастные души, что покинули нас вчера, больше не вернутся. Ангелы завершили их посмертный путь, так сказать.

— Ясно, — ответила Чарли, её улыбка не померкла, но стала напряжённее.

— Можем устроить что-то вроде поминальной службы, — быстро сказала Вэгги. — Если хочешь.

— Я подумаю, — отозвалась Чарли. — Но не сегодня. Пусть остальные хотя бы день порадуются.

Стоило Чарли уйти с балкона — Вэгги зло уставилась на Аластора, тот же выгнул бровь и, вытянув руку, призвал микрофон, моментально моргнувший алым глазом.

— Обязательно быть таким грубым? — спросила Вэгги.

— А ты попала в ад за моральные поступки? — тень Аластора выглянула из-за его плеча, повторяя улыбку владельца. — Или за милосердие и доброту?

«Да, именно за них», — подумала Вэгги.

— Знаешь что, забудь, — сказала она вслух, — зачем я вообще с тобой общаюсь?

— Мне говорили, что я очарователен!

— Откровенно врали, — буркнула Вэгги, Аластор рассмеялся так, будто услышал лучшую шутку в мире. Впрочем, чего ждать от любителя второсортных бородатых анекдотов?

***

Годовщина открытия отеля прошла... Нельзя сказать, что паршиво, скорее получился обычный по безумию день. Ниффти яростно доказывала, что «воздушные шарики и гирлянды развеселят мисс Чарли!», Хаск сначала сопротивлялся, потом принялся помогать ей их развешивать и в результате перелопал всё когтями. На шум из своей лаборатории выбрался Бакстер и стал спрашивать, кто стреляет и можно ли ему будет забрать тела убитых в перестрелке для экспериментов. Чарли пришла после него и вызвалась помочь Ниффти с уборкой.

— Э, принцесса, а разве у тебя нет консультации, групповой терапии или другой срани? — спросил Хаск, вернувшийся за свою стойку и приложившийся к очередной бутылке дешёвого алкоголя.

— Всё равно они не помогают, — демонстративно беззаботно ответила Чарли.

Ниффти округлила единственный глаз и открыла рот, собираясь что-то спросить, но Вэгги торопливо добавила:

— Сегодня можно сделать перерыв. К тому же добрая половина постояльцев разошлись по делам.

— Точно, я не видела Энджела, — тут же вскинулась Чарли, — он случайно не…

Она не решилась закончить фразу, но Вэгги поняла: Чарли боялась, что Энджел Даст был среди тех, кого убили ангелы.

— Да улизнул сразу после Истребления, — отозвалась Вэгги, — сказал, что у него полно клиентов, которые хотят отпраздновать, что всё ещё живы. То есть мертвы. То есть ты поняла.

Чарли просияла.

— А… Это хорошо, наверное. То есть я понимаю, что он сразу же найдёт наркотики и влезет в какую-нибудь войну за территорию, но хорошо, что Энджел в порядке.

Вэгги вздохнула. Хотя на каком-то глубинном уровне ей нравился Энджел (очень глубинном, том, где находятся дальние родственники, которых видишь раз в пару лет, в основном на похоронах и свадьбах, а в остальное время даже думать не хочешь, чем они заняты), но она считала, что из всех постояльцев надежда на рай у него меньше всего. Не потому, что в Энджеле не было ничего хорошего, а потому что ад его вполне устраивал и обеспечивал все нужды. Из рая он сам бы сбежал при первой возможности.

После обеда мимо прокатилась очередная война за территорию: кто-то из швали среднего пошиба вообразил, что он может сразиться со знатной демонической семьёй, обитавшей по соседству с отелем. Постояльцы высыпали наружу, чтобы полюбоваться на магическое зарево, а Чарли только тяжело вздохнула и задёрнула шторы в кабинете.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила Вэгги.

— Нет, — ответила Чарли, опускаясь за стол. — Но буду.

А потом, игнорируя шум снаружи, она разбирала бумаги и счета до поздней ночи: Чарли считала, что, пусть они и в аду, но обязаны платить аренду и официально оформлять договора с поставщиками. Двенадцать месяцев назад Вэгги сказала, что вряд ли здесь есть полноценный бюрократический аппарат… И скоро признала свою неправоту. Аппарат был и даже работал. Наверное, потому что иначе бы адские страдания не были бы полноценными и всеобъемлющими.

Вэгги принесла ужин Чарли, но та едва съела пару кусочков тушенных с луком баклажанов, а к рёбрышкам даже не притронулась.

Она закончила с документами и перешла к своим планам занятий. Перечертила несколько схем, внесла пару заметок на полях. Вэгги наблюдала за ней из кресла в дальнем углу, любуясь сосредоточенным выражением лица Чарли и борясь с желанием подойти и собрать золотые кудри так, чтобы они не падали на лицо.

— Завтра начнём новый цикл упражнений и терапии, — сказала Чарли, закрывая папку и откладывая ручку. — Я верю, мы справимся.

По её интонации было совсем непохоже.

— Я не сомневаюсь в тебе, — заверила Вэгги, решив не обращать на это внимание, — пойдём спать?

Чарли улыбнулась, искренне, в первый раз за прошедшие сутки. Вэгги сочла это добрым знаком.

Позже ночью она проснулась, почувствовав, что Чарли нет рядом.

— Что такое? — спросила Вэгги, садясь на кровати.

При жизни она плохо видела в темноте и была немного близорука, но смерть и новое тело всё исправили. Вэгги увидела Чарли в дверях комнаты. Поверх ночной рубашки накинут халат, волосы распущены.

— Хочу пройтись, — сказала Чарли. — Мне надо подумать.

— Я с тобой, — Вэгги спустила ноги с кровати, пытаясь нашарить босыми ногами тапочки.

— Нет, — голос Чарли прозвучал не так, как обычно, а глухо, словно из-за стены. — Спи дальше.

Вэгги почувствовала прикосновение её магии до того, как сформулировала возражения. Её накрыло волной силы, не обжигающе-горячей, но уютно-тёплой, и она уснула снова, наполовину выбравшись из-под одеяла.

Когда Вэгги проснулась кораллово-розовым адским утром, то Чарли рядом не оказалось.

***

Чарли не было в комнате, не было в душе или на балконе. Она не прогуливалась по саду и не сидела в кабинете. Насколько могла судить Вэгги, заглянувшая в гардероб, Чарли не переодевалась… Разве что наколдовала себе что-то. Адофон Чарли лежал под подушкой.

В коридоре Вэгги попались Раззл и Даззл, они тащили куда-то блюдо пончиков.

— Вы Чарли не видели? — спросила у них Вэгги.

Мелкие демоны покрутили рогатыми головами и заторопились дальше по коридору.

— Так какая вообще от вас польза? — в сердцах воскликнула им вслед Вэгги.

«Ничего не произошло, — мысленно убеждала себя Вэгги, пока спускалась по лестнице. — Чарли могла наколдовать себе одежду, поймать попутку, да просто пойти куда-нибудь, она не пропадёт». Но тревога никуда не девалась.

Хаск за стойкой протирал стаканы и старательно игнорировал Энджела, который что-то ему рассказывал, размахивая верхней парой рук, а нижней спешно набирал что-то в адофоне.

— Вы не видели Чарли? — спросила Вэгги.

Хаск пожал плечами и буркнул что-то отрицательное.

— «Доброе утро, Энджел, как дела? У меня замечательно!» — сказал Энджел. — Чарли я не видел, хотя я пришёл с полчаса назад.

— Ты начисто игнорируешь комендантский час, — ответила ему Вэгги, — думаю, ты вообще времени суток не замечаешь.

— Только когда мне удобно, сладкая, — не стал отнекиваться Энджел. — Кстати, Хаск, котик, я рассказывал тебе про Сонни?

— Это твой дилер, клиент или кто-то из друзей-бандюг? — спросил Хаск, приподнимая одно ухо.

— Всего понемногу, так вот во время Истребления этот дебил…

— Если увидите Чарли — скажите, что я её искала, — попросила Вэгги. — И Энджел, твоя очередь готовить.

— Я бы рад, но угадай, кто занял кухню и запер дверь магией?

Вэгги тяжело вздохнула. Сейчас она не была готова разбираться с Аластором, да и, на самом деле, она ничего не имела против его стряпни, пусть другие втихую и жаловались, что не могут питаться едой с таким безумным количеством специй (очень тихо, а то, если слишком громко возмущаться готовкой Аластора — можно оказаться в его следующем супе).

Вэгги вышла в чахлый сад и дошла до скамейки, с которой был виден балкон их с Чарли комнаты. В розоватом небе над головой собирались тёмные тучи, сквозь которые ярко-красная пентаграмма едва просвечивала. Вэгги надеялась, что грозу унесёт куда-нибудь в сторону пустошей, потому что любая буря в Аду могла принести все виды проблем.

«Куда могла подеваться Чарли?» — в очередной раз задалась вопросом Вэгги.

Аластора и Ниффти она заметила, когда те только вышли из дверей. Они целенаправленно шагали в её сторону. Ниффти едва не подпрыгивала и несла в руках свёрнутый лист бумаги. Вэгги нахмурилась.

— Что-то случилось? — спросила она, когда Аластор и Ниффти подошли ближе. — Судя по всему, вы не просто гуляете.

— Нет, мисс Вэгги, — сказала Ниффти, запрыгивая на скамейку, странно (страннее обычного) улыбающийся Аластор остался стоять, сложив обе руки на микрофоне, глаз на котором был закрыт. — Прочтите, пожалуйста!

Ниффти протянула Вэгги лист, та развернула его, продолжая хмуриться.

«Я разочаровалась в своих идеях, — было написано аккуратным почерком Чарли, — грешников невозможно исправить. Я не вернусь, поручаю распустить всех постояльцев».

Вэгги подняла взгляд от записки: и Ниффти, и Аластор не сдвинулись с места, ожидая реакции.

— Чарли не могла такого написать, — медленно сказала Вэгги. — Просто не могла.

Ниффти согласно закивала, её яркие кудряшки подпрыгивали в такт движениям, плечи Аластора расслабились.

— Мне показалось весьма странным, что она пишет так сухо, — отметил Аластор. — Очень непохоже на её обычный стиль. Даже в деловой речи Чарли изъясняется иначе. Но я не знаю досконально почерка нашей принцессы, чтобы судить.

— Потому мы и пришли к вам, мисс Вэгги, — Ниффти плюхнулась на скамейку. — Вы наверняка знаете, как выглядит почерк мисс Чарли! Это же не он? Это подделка?! Ведь так?

Вэгги снова посмотрела на записку. Аккуратные буквы, над заглавными завитки.

— Это почерк Чарли, — медленно проговорила Вэгги. — Но я не верю, что в аду никто не смог бы его подделать.

— Согласен, — поддержал её Аластор, улыбка стала мягче, не такой напряжённой, как несколько секунд назад, но взгляд был непривычно серьёзным. — Напрашивается лишь один вывод…

— Чарли похитили, — закончила за него Вэгги.

Ниффти ахнула.

— Но зачем? И кто мог похитить мисс Чарли? Кто вообще может желать ей зла?!

Аластор хмыкнул.

— Враги ее отца. Враги ее матери. Семья ее бывшего жениха. Те, кому не нравится ее мягкость. Те, кому не нравится отель. Огромный список, милая, почти весь ад.

— В том числе ты, — буркнула Вэгги.

— В том числе я, — пожал плечами Аластор. — Но я этого не делал. Впрочем… Я бы сказал точно так же в любом случае.

Ниффти недоверчиво уставилась на него, Вэгги вздохнула. Аластор мог быть виновен, но чутье подсказывало: он тут ни при чем. Она встала, сжимая записку в кулаке.

— Никто не должен узнать, — сказала Вэгги. — Незачем пугать постояльцев.

Ниффти снова ахнула, опустила взгляд и сцепила руки.

— Боюсь, уже поздно для этого, милочка, — сказал Аластор.

— Я искала Аластора, — тихо произнесла Ниффти. — И он был в баре, когда я показала записку… Так что Хаск знает. Я не думала, что нужно скрывать, переволновалась. Простите.

— Ну, это не страшно, — постаралась улыбнуться Вэгги. — Хаск не из тех, кто болтает, если попросить его молчать…

В глазах Аластора и его оскале появилось хищное веселье, которое заставило её прерваться на полуслове и припомнить, кого она видела у барной стойки.

— Подожди, Энджел тоже был в баре, да? — спросила Вэгги, ощущая себя так, будто смотрит, как с горы на неё движется лавина.

— Ну… В общем-то…

— Да, — подтвердил Аластор, — и он, как обычно, записывал короткий кинофильм для своего… как называется эта проклятая всеми силами социальная сеть?

Вэгги застонала. Она надеялась сохранить всё в тайне, пока они не разберутся, кто подбросил записку, но теперь Энджел записал историю в «Адстаграмм», так что все грешники и демоны, подписанные на него, уже были в курсе. Хуже не придумаешь.

***

— Можем сделать гомункула! — предложил Бакстер, поправляя халат.

— Мелкий, у тебя один ответ на всё: гомунклы! — проворчал Хаск.

— Потому что это — ответ на всё, — выпятил грудь Бакстер.

Вэгги прикрыла лицо ладонью. Видит Сатана, Бог и все силы, которые между ними, она пыталась, но ситуация вышла из-под её контроля. Теперь постояльцы и работники собрались в фойе отеля, и у каждого, просто у каждого, было своё мнение. Радовало, конечно, что мало кто поверил, будто бы Чарли в самом деле разочаровалась в своём деле… Но пользы от этого не было.

— А может, сделать объявление по ТВ? — подняла лапу Краймини. — Если кто-то видел или знает, где Чарли…

— Это ад, — перебила её Черри, которая вообще не жила в отеле, но примчалась, стоило ей получить сообщение от Энджела, — никто не будет искать пропавших.

— Но можно же попробовать, — пискнула Ниффти.

— НИКАКОГО ТЕЛЕВЕЩАНИЯ, — голос Аластора не звучал, а, казалось, наполнял собой всё естество и вытекал через край. В фойе резко стемнело, тени зашевелились у стен.

Вэгги с надеждой оглянулась, наслаждаясь наступившей тишиной, но через секунду освещение вернулось в норму и собравшиеся в фойе загалдели с новой силой.

— Эй, народ!

Энджел влез на стойку, сдвинув в сторону Хаска, и оглушительно свистнул, привлекая внимание.

— Откуда мы вообще знаем, что Чарли не ушла? В смысле, на самом деле, — предположил Энджел, — согласитесь, мы — та ещё толпа ебанутых придурков. И легко в нас разочароваться и послать нас всех в жопу, не?

— Говори за себя, — сказал Хаск, прикладываясь к бутылке.

— Я бы от нас устал на второй день, — продолжил Энджел, показав ему средний палец, — а она возилась год. Может, ей нужен перерыв.

— Тогда бы она так и написала, друг мой, — Аластор щёлкнул пальцами, и Энджел оказался на полу.

— Я под кайфом тоже много чего говорил и писал родне, — ответил он, поправляя короткую юбку.

— Ты — не Чарли, — рявкнула Вэгги.

— Я такого и не утверждаю, — примирительно поднял верхнюю пару рук Энджел. — Но почему вы сразу решили, будто её похитили?

Собравшиеся опять принялись шуметь и спорить, кто-то вспоминал, как он сбегал от родителей, кто-то — как он всё бросал и писал записки о том, что собирается покончить с собой, хотя и не собирался, а кое-кто и вовсе поджёг дом после развода.

У Вэгги была идея, как можно найти Чарли… Но проблема в том, что она не могла о ней сказать, не вызвав лишних вопросов, отвечать на которые совершенно не хотелось. Прокляты будь Энджел и его привычка растрепать всё всем одновременно.

— Давайте узнаем у родителей Чарли! — предложил Энджел.

— Да! — поддержала Черри. — Тем более все знают: Люцифер может найти любого жителя ада! Даже если красотка не дома, то он знает, где она.

— Король Лю так может? — удивился Энджел. — Почему я не знал?

— Потому что ты гений невежества? — предположил Бакстер.

— Что ты обо мне сказал?! — Энджел навис над ним.

— Сколько можно, — простонала Вэгги.

Все были слишком заняты назревающим скандалом и не заметили. Все, кроме Аластора.

— Ты в порядке, моя дорогая? — спросил он. — Тебе дурно?

— Будет лучше, когда найдём Чарли, — ответила Вэгги.

***

Они ехали во дворец короля и королевы ада. Ангелы их всех побери. «Они» — это сама Вэгги, Аластор, Энджел и Хаск. Ну и, конечно, Раззл с Даззлом за рулём. Ниффти тоже рвалась помочь, но её удалось уговорить оберегать отель в их отсутствие, а Черри просто сказала, что будет на связи, если понадобится. Потому что «не люблю эти пафосные райончики и дворцы знати».

Не так себе Вэгги представляла сегодняшний день. Голос Аластора заставил её вздрогнуть.

«Дорогуша, как считаешь, захочет ли Лилит искать дочь? И сможет ли, учитывая, что короля нет в аду?»

Вэгги внимательно посмотрела на улыбающегося Аластора. Улыбающегося и молчащего.

«Ты можешь влезть в чужие мысли? — подумала Вэгги. — И говорить телепатически? Я почти удивлена».

«Право, не стоит. Мысли во многом похожи на радиочастоты, твои мне на удивление близки».

Вэгги хмыкнула, заработав недоумённые взгляды Хаска и Энджела.

«Ты знаешь, что Люцифер не в аду? Откуда?» — подумала она.

Аластор едва заметно пожал плечами, глядя за окно лимузина.

«Это не секрет для всей правящей верхушки. Иначе бы наша дорогая королева не смогла удерживать власть достаточно долго. Ты же, я полагаю, знаешь от очаровательной Шарлотты, как приближённая к семье?»

Вэгги потёрла виски. Мысленное общение утомляло намного сильнее, чем вербальное. И она подозревала, что потом заплатит вспышками мигрени, так что собралась закончить через пару реплик.

«Так почему ты поддержал идею поехать к Лилит?» — спросила она.

Аластор отвернулся от окна и наградил Вэгги пронзительным взглядом.

«По той же причине, что и ты. Мне невыгодно рассказывать всё, что я знаю. К тому же взгляни на нашего женоподобного друга, он просто сияет от счастья, когда к его идеям прислушиваются».

«Тебя так волнует счастье Энджела?» — Вэгги скептически выгнула бровь, глядя прямо на Аластора, тот склонил голову.

«У счастья свой собственный вкус, милая».

Вэгги не была уверена, хочет она уточнить, в каком именно смысле Аластор использует слово «вкус», но Энджел заметил их переглядывания и расценил их по-своему.

— Если хотите потрахаться, то не стесняйтесь нас с Хаском!

— Эй, не говори за нас обоих! — возмутился Хаск.

— И не суди всех по себе, — добавил Аластор.

Вэгги тем временем оградила свой разум непробиваемой стеной и мстительно порадовалась, когда улыбка Аластора чуть дрогнула. Она по своему опыту знала — быть выставленным за дверь чужих мыслей не очень приятно. Вэгги давно не тренировалась, но не забыла основы.

— Ты мог бы сделать эту свою абракадабру с тенями, — невозмутимый Энджел помахал нижней парой рук, не прекращая набирать верхними что-то в адофоне. — И не пришлось бы тащиться по гребаным адским пробкам. Что тебе стоит, а?

Аластор молча покосился на него, уголки рта дёрнулись.

— Нет, ну серьезно, почему нет? Кстати, котик — передай шампанское, а? — Энджел протянул одну из свободных рук Хаску, тот отмахнулся от него свёрнутым крылом. — Раз уж нам тут стоять полдня.

— Сам возьми, — буркнул Хаск. — Отвечая на твой вопрос: Ал не мог переместить всех через тени. Тебя и чикиту после этого пришлось бы выскабливать из кишок древней междумирной хтони, а души метались бы по всему аду.

Энджел оторвался от адофона, чтобы скептически глянуть на Хаска.

— Тебя и Ниффти он таскает через тени и ничего.

— Мы связаны контрактами с этим мудилой, — Хаск указал когтем на Аластора, — так что хтонь нас и не жрёт. И даже в нашу сторону не потянется лишний раз.

— Надо же, какое уважение к чужим работникам, — фыркнул Энджел.

— Всего-то застольные манеры, — сказал Аластор, — в приличном обществе, друг мой, хватать еду с чужой тарелки не принято.

— Потому я предпочитаю фуршеты, — ответил Энджел, снова утыкаясь в адофон, — чтобы попробовать как можно больше и одновременно. И чтобы уделить внимание всем желающим!

— Тогда от тебя к концу вечера мало что останется, — мягко произнес Аластор.

— Чаевые того стоят, — Энджел уже явно потерял интерес к беседе, но, как и всегда, предпочитал оставить за собой последнее слово.

— Если будет чем их держать, — Аластор изучал потолок, не глядя на Энджела.

— У меня много конечностей, — тот опять помахал нижней парой рук. — Могу протянуть руку помощи.

— Из неё получится отличный наваристый бульон.

Вэгги закатила глаза, Хаск философски пожал плечами и присосался к бутылке, а потом, оторвавшись ненадолго, сказал:

— Я не удивлюсь, если окажется, что принцесса в вас правда разочаровалась.

— Эй, а может, я сам в себе не разочаровался, — Энджел приложил одну из рук к груди. — И верю, что мне самое место в раю. Там наверняка прикольно.

— Нет, — коротко ответила Вэгги, не став уточнять, по поводу какого из утверждений Энджела.

Его комментарий и новую перепалку с Аластором она решила игнорировать. За окнами проносились окраины Пентаграмм-Сити, чуть в стороне виднелись трущобы Имп-Сити. Города в городе, где жили самые неудачливые грешники и низшие из адорожденных демонов.

Вэгги против воли улыбнулась. Впервые она встретилась с Чарли именно в Имп-Сити. И там же решила поменять свою… наверное, судьбу? Или посмертное существование? Она не была уверена, какой термин подойдёт лучше.

Вэгги помнила, как выглядит Имп-Сити сверху. Помнила чёрные квадраты крыш и перекошенные фигуры зданий. Помнила, каким горьким и сухим ей казался воздух. В полёте Вэгги цеплялась за копьё. Ей говорили, что в этом районе живут рождённые в аду демоны. И что они слабые, но их больше всех. Так что она ожидала орды мелких чертей, которые выскочат изо всех щелей, стоит ей опуститься на замусоренную улицу.

Ничего не произошло. Вэгги стояла на грязной потрескавшейся мостовой и оглядывалась по сторонам в прорези маски. Дома вокруг зияли разбитыми и не везде заколоченными окнами, болезненно напоминая о местах, в которых ей доводилось работать при жизни. Казалось, что, если пройти немного, то ей попадётся пожилая женщина, толкающая перед собой тележку с перебранным мусором, а за одним из заколоченных или занавешенных покрывалом окон можно будет рассмотреть матрас, лежащий на кирпичах. Нищие районы одинаковы повсюду. Похоже, не только на Земле.

Вэгги прикрыла обычный глаз и открыла второй, способный на истинное зрение. Демоны были повсюду: внутри зданий, как можно дальше от окон, выходящих на улицу. Они не двигались и не пытались выйти. Вэгги перехватила копьё, собираясь прочесать ближайший дом, разыскать этих демонов и сразиться с ними, но её отвлекли грохот и скрежет. Она раскрыла крылья и полетела на звук, поднимаясь над крышами домов. Двое ангелов бились с крупным крылатым демоном, напоминавшим одновременно и летучую мышь, и тигра, но с головой, увенчанной рогами.

Под масками ангелы были неузнаваемы, к тому же — это Истребление для Вэгги было первым, и она не успела познакомиться с остальными в отряде.

Когда она подлетела ближе, крылатый демон, пытаясь сбежать от летящих в него копий, метнулся в сторону здания, проламывая крышу передними лапами. Он взвыл, толкнул посыпавшиеся мелким крошевом стены и взлетел в небо — ангелы полетели за ним, спиралями поднимаясь вверх. Вэгги метнулась следом, но услышала указание на ангельской мысленной частоте: «Займись теми, что остались внизу, новенькая!»

Вэгги готова была спорить, но ангелы и демон уже скрылись в чёрно-красных облаках. Что ж, ладно. Вэгги снова приземлилась перед разрушенным зданием и спрятала крылья. Перед тем, что раньше было парадным входом, стояла девушка («Демоница, — напомнила себе Вэгги. — То, что она похожа на человека, — лишь обман») и копошились небольшие существа, которые едва доставали ей до пояса.

Перехватив копьё, Вэгги подошла ближе… и остановилась.

— Это дети, — поразилась она.

Она смотрела, как незнакомая девушка удерживает магией балки, позволяя маленьким демонам выбраться наружу. Те, увидев Вэгги, замирали на месте, цепляясь друг за друга, судорожно били длинными хвостами и дрожали.

— Конечно, дети, — сказала девушка, не глядя на Вэгги. — Это здание импской начальной школы, кем им ещё быть?

— Школа? В аду?

Ответа не последовало, но Вэгги и сама поняла, что, если демоны порождают демонов и те взрослеют почти как человеческие дети, то и воспитание с обучением должны быть похожими. Грешные души плохи, а демоны изначально злы… Так ей сказали. Но Вэгги не видела злости или ярости в перепуганных и чумазых демонятах. Это были просто дети. Пусть хвостатые и рогатые, с копытами вместо ступней и кожей, покрытой красными, чёрными и белыми пятнами.

«В мой приют никогда не приезжает телевидение, — вспомнила Вэгги слова женщины, которой помогала составить прошение на денежную помощь, — потому что никто не хочет смотреть на детей с непривычной внешностью или инвалидностями, они вызывают не жалость, а страх».

Вэгги сняла маску, чтобы улыбнуться демонятам. По-нормальному, а не оскаленным рисунком.

— Не надо меня бояться, — сказала она.

Одна девочка, кажется — девочка, трудно было понять, выступила вперёд и спросила, глядя прямо на Вэгги:

— Вы ангел, как вас не бояться?

— Я не ангел, — соврала Вэгги, — я просто делаю вид, чтобы защитить вас от ангелов.

Детей её ответ устроил, а девушка-демоница, убедившись, что все вышли, отпустила балку и обернулась к Вэгги. Яркий румянец на её щеках, белоснежное лицо, подведённые глаза и яркие тени на веках напоминали театральный грим. Да и платье смотрелось так, будто она пришла прямиком с приёма или хотя бы очень пафосного школьного бала. Светлые волосы, уложенные в сложную причёску, только усиливали это впечатление. Сами черты лица и пристальный взгляд заставили Вэгги подумать, на долю секунды, не больше, что кому-то вроде неё не место в аду. А потом ещё один крылатый демон (этот больше походил на сказочного дракона) упал с неба, пронзённый ангельской пикой. Земля под ногами затряслась, демонята попадали, да и сама Вэгги едва удержалась на ногах.

— Быстрее, нужно увести детей! — сказала девушка, делая быстрые пассы руками. — Я знаю безопасное место.

— Веди, — ответила Вэгги, не став говорить, что вряд ли от ангелов можно укрыться хоть где-то, ведь пожелай они — найдут любого. — Я прикрою, пусть попробуют только напасть на детей.

Девушка кивнула и сказала чуть смущённо:

— Я Чарли.

— Вагата, — кивнула Вэгги. — Можно и просто Вэгги.

От воспоминаний Вэгги снова отвлёк Энджел, он изменился в лице, подскочил, ударяясь головой, выругался и постучал в перегородку салона, адофон он все так же держал в свободной паре рук.

— Эй, поворачиваем! — проорал Энджел. — Нам нужно в район телестудий.

— Раззл, Даззл, не слушайте этого придурка, — Вэгги тоже приподнялась на сидении. — С чего это нам туда ехать?

— Проверь новости, краля.

— За «кралю» получишь, — огрызнулась Вэгги, но за своим адофоном потянулась, то же самое сделал Хаск.

— Какого… — начала Вэгги, читая заголовок новости.

Голос Аластора раздался над самым ухом:

— Похоже, наша дорогая Чарли нашлась.

Вэгги сжала зубы и мысленно сказала себе: «Это ничего не значит». Потому что в новостях говорили, что принцесса ада найдена мёртвой. И не где-то, а на съемочной площадке какого-то реалити-шоу.

— В аду снимают реалити-шоу? — вслух поразилась Вэгги.

Хаск приподнял ухо.

— Тебя именно это сейчас беспокоит, а?

Конечно, Вэгги беспокоило не существование адских реалити-шоу (это было даже логично), но думать о самом важном сейчас было страшно и дико. Чарли не умерла. Чарли не могла умереть. Это просто невозможно… Хотя и объяснило бы, почему она перестала чувствовать Чарли.

Что ей делать, если это окажется правдой? Что ей делать без Чарли?

***

Как часто случалось после потрясения: первичное неверие сменилось расчётливыми практическими мыслями. Что Вэгги может сделать самостоятельно, как объяснить постояльцам отеля происходящее… как организовать похороны. Пусть в аду их и не проводили, но Вэгги не собиралась отказываться от этой формальности. Только не с Чарли. Впрочем, демоны-аристократы очень живучие. Пусть она мертва сейчас, но это временно. Говорили, что бывшего Чарли со злости развеяла в пыль… Но, насколько знала Вэгги, через пару месяцев он снова превратился в одного целого демонического мудака.

Даже если с Чарли что-то случилось, она обязательно вернётся.

Так всегда: сначала кажется, что мир развалится на части, а потом уже видишь, как собрать из этих частей дальнейшую жизнь.

«Если это понадобится», — мысленно добавила Вэгги, шагая по коридорам телестанции вслед за молчаливым демоном-провожатым, который своим видом напоминал какого-то персонажа схематичных мультфильмов.

Странно, что на их пути никого не было. Вэгги помнила, как год назад Чарли добилась участия в новостном выпуске и тогда по этим же коридорам сновали демоны и грешники всех форм, размеров и типов. Сейчас же тут было тихо, как на улицах перед Истреблением.

Адофон Энджела пикнул, похожий звук издал адофон Хаска, а Вэгги почувствовала, как её собственный завибрировал. Она не успела достать его, как Энджел уже вытащил свой и сообщил:

— Пишут, что новость о смерти принцессы — фэйк! Какой-то шутник пробрался в систему Вельвет и разослал всем липовое сообщение.

Вэгги облегчённо выдохнула.

— Это хорошо, — сказала она.

Внутренний голос говорил, что это слишком просто, но Вэгги отказывалась ему верить. Пока она не увидит тело Чарли — будет считать её живой.

— Да, только я не верю, это слишком просто, — Энджел повторил то, что говорил внутренний голос Вэгги, он обогнал её и хлопнул провожатого по плечу. — Эй, Бенни, разве к Вельвет так легко влезть?

Демон повернул квадратную голову и пожал плечами-штриховкой.

— Знаю, что ты не пытался, — Энджел помахал адофоном. — Но говорю как спец: невозможно, она быстрее тебя на части разберёт и в переулке выкинет… Так что говори, что тут у вас происходит? Мне пора вызывать подкрепление или как?

Вэгги догнала их и сама пошла вровень с демоном-Бенни.

— Принцесса мертва или нет? — спросила она.

— Возможно, не стоит портить интерес? — от голоса Аластора за спиной Вэгги вздрогнула, он непривычно долго молчал, и она почти забыла о его присутствии. — Незачем заранее узнавать главную интригу, тебе не кажется?

Вэгги оглянулась на него, встретив почти невинный взгляд, совершенно не сочетающийся с недоброй ухмылкой. Хаск, бредущий последним, только скривился.

— Мы дошли, — ответил демон голосом скрипучим, как половицы в старом кинотеатре. — Увидите сами.

Они как раз оказались у дверей с цифрой 8 на них, и Бенни отступил в сторону, но раздался оглушительный грохот, и весь коридор заволокло дымом до того, как хоть кто-то успел сдвинуться с места.

— Какого хуя?! — спросил Хаск, и Вэгги всецело поддерживала этот вопрос.

Следом за грохотом раздались глухой звук выстрелов, топот, ругань на нескольких языках.

Вэгги материализовала копьё и взмахнула им, полоса белого света разрезала пряно пахнущий дым, чуть в стороне в круге красноватых отблесков стоял Аластор. Судя по силуэтам в дыму, в коридоре внезапно оказалось намного больше грешников, и они дрались друг с другом, втянув в это и Энджела, и Хаска, и Бенни.

Мигрень, которой после смерти быть не должно, но она всё равно есть, накрыла Вэгги с новой силой. У неё не было никакого желания возиться с обычными адскими войнами за территорию, конфликтами и попытками вцепиться друг другу в глотку. Особенно — сейчас. Она посмотрела на Аластора, надеясь, что не выглядит совсем беспомощной. Тот пошевелил когтями, и дым рассеялся.

Хаск и Бенни, как оказалось, стояли у стенки, а посреди коридора несколько типов, буквально похожих на смесь бульдога и носорога, одетых в форму охраны, пытались скрутить Энджела и… Черри Бомб.

— О! — сказала та, небрежным движением отбросив блондинистый хвост с единственного глаза. — Энджи, твои друзья испортили всё веселье.

— Да, они известные кайфоломы, — ухмыльнулся Энджел, отталкивая одного из охранников и делая подножку второму. — Хотя я как раз хотел спросить, что ты тут делаешь.

— Да меня не пускали на территорию! А я только хотела проверить сама, мертва ваша принцесса или… эй! — её речь прервалась, когда, повинуясь новому магическому пассу Аластора, все, кроме него и Вэгги, поднялись в воздух.

— Ал, какого ты творишь?! — возмутился Энджел, молотя по воздуху всеми конечностями.

— Мне надоел происходящий фарс, — ответил Аластор, поправляя монокль. — Я хочу быстрее покинуть это отвратительное место. И, уверен, не я единственный.

— Да, — кивнула Вэгги. — Если хотите — устраивайте потасовки сколько влезет. Но без меня.

— Ну вот, — Энджел сложил на груди и животе обе пары рук. — Помогай другим после такого. Лучше бы в отеле остался.

— Никто тебя не звал, Энджел, — напомнила Вэгги.

Аластор распахнул дверь и, стоило ему шагнуть за порог, как магия перестала действовать, и висящие в воздухе грешники попадали со сдавленной руганью. Вэгги устало вздохнула и тоже шагнула в полутьму студии.

В любой другой день ей бы хотелось как минимум наорать на Энджела и сказать пару ласковых Черри… Но сейчас Вэгги могла думать только о Чарли. Неплохо, чтобы это всё оказалось затянувшейся шуткой или вечеринкой-сюрпризом на адский манер. Включается свет, Чарли поздравляет Вэгги с их годовщиной, Раззли с Даззлом вывозят огромный торт…

Студия оказалась пустой, не считая оборудования, сдвинутого к одной из стен. И каталки больничного вида, на которой лежала Чарли. Вэгги судорожно всхлипнула, рассмотрев рукоять кинжала, торчащую из её груди. Она легко узнала вырезанные на ней письмена и это свечение… Точно такое же, как и сейчас исходило от копья Вэгги.

Чарли была мертва… Нет, не так. Её убили. С помощью единственного оружия, способного нанести непоправимый вред демонам. Сколько бы дней, месяцев, лет или столетий ни прошло — Чарли никогда не вернётся.

***

По поводу рая у Вэгги было своё собственное мнение, которым она не любила делиться с другими. Потому что этим «другим» тяжело было поверить в её слова: рай — это застойное болото. Даром что бесконечно счастливое, но всё равно болото; а ещё потому, что тогда надо было объяснять: а откуда она знает? Дело в том, что Вэгги после смерти попала в рай. Вот так вот просто. И там она столкнулась с проблемой. Если ты всю жизнь борешься с несправедливостью, без этой борьбы чувствуешь себя потерянной. Вэгги сказали, что она не может сразу же пойти дальше: в перерождение или в другие планы бытия, а должна вкушать райские блага хотя бы пару сотен лет. Вэгги честно ответила, что за пару сотен лет её душа от внутренней злости протухнет до непригодности. Ей предложили хороший, как Вэгги тогда показалось, вариант.

В аду слишком много демонов и грешников, сказали ей. Королева ада и демоническая знать могут поднять восстание и захватить рай и мир живых, а король ада их не остановит, потому что не интересуется делами преисподней, а по слухам, и вовсе исчез. Потому есть элитный отряд ангелов, который проводит ежегодную чистку и уничтожает самых воинственных демонов и самых опасных грешников.

Вэгги подумала: «Это идеальная справедливость».

Конечно, она ошибалась. Или ошиблись те, кто ее завербовал. Или это был план, и никто не хотел видеть Вэгги в раю, просто она попала туда из-за некого сбоя, который наверху не желали признавать.

Сейчас, стоя над телом Чарли, она подумала ещё и о том, что ад создан, чтобы пытать людей. И разве это не пытка — узнать о смерти той, кого самой себе обещала защищать?

Вэгги почти не слышала, о чём говорили остальные, кажется, Черри и Энджел после нескольких витиеватых матерных эпитетов принялись перебирать возможных убийц. И способы мести. Вэгги коснулась холодной руки Чарли, потянулась к кинжалу… В глубинах разума шевельнулась мысль: а если удар не был точным? Или Чарли, благодаря своей смешанной природе, отличается от прочих демонов? Ведь ангельское оружие почти не вредило ангелам. Если есть хоть малейшая надежда, что сущность Чарли осталась хоть как-то связана с телом, путь уже и отправилась в пустоту… Вэгги, придерживая чёлку, открыла второй глаз. Её ангельское зрение поможет увидеть…

— Ох… — выдохнула она, отступая на шаг от каталки.

В руку ей ткнулся прохладный бок бутылки.

— Выпьешь? — спросил Хаск. — Тебе не помешает.

— Непривычная жертва с твоей стороны, Хаскер, — насмешливо заметил Аластор.

— Это не… — начала Вэгги, косясь на тело, но поняла, что ей будет слишком тяжело объяснить, каким образом она увидела его истинную природу. — Нет, спасибо.

Хаск пожал плечами, всем своим видом будто говоря: «Тебе же хуже». Вэгги снова перевела взгляд на тело. Золото волос, черты лица, фигура и мельчайшие детали… Наверняка даже на правом предплечье найдется подживший ожог, а на левой ноге — царапины, оставшиеся после не особо удачной групповой терапии, переросшей в драку.

Только это всё равно не была Чарли.

Ангельское зрение показало Вэгги, что перед ней демон-перевёртыш, способный принимать облик любого другого существа или предмета. Насколько знала Вэгги, разрешение покидать круг Обмана было только у нескольких из них. И это был перевёртыш высшего класса, если не превратился в бесформенную жижу сразу после смерти.

Кто бы ни похитил Чарли — они явно старались обставить её исчезновение как можно лучше и не жалели никаких средств.

— Я вижу, ты привёл с собой свиту. Типично для тебя, Ал.

Вэгги повернулась к двери, услышав насмешливый хриплый голос с лёгким эхом и цоканьем на конце фразы. Все прожекторы, сдвинутые в угол студии, зажглись, как и освещение над головой, издающее мерное гудение.

— Вокс, твоему появлению явно не хватает драматичности!

Вэгги видела, что тень Аластора кружила у его ног и тянула длинные тёмные пальцы в сторону дверей студии, сквозь которые как раз вошёл Вокс. Телевизионный оверлорд во плоти. На экране, заменявшем ему голову, красным светом горели глаза, улыбка под ними была далека от дружелюбной.

— Я — не свита, — сказала Вэгги, небрежно перекидывая копьё в другую руку. — Можешь объяснить, почему принцесса ада оказалась мёртвой на твоей территории?

— Из нас тут только у тебя ангельское оружие, — указал Вокс.

Он тоже подошёл к каталке, и Вэгги в который раз подумала, что многие грешники и демоны что-то компенсируют ростом: Вокс был немного выше Аластора, но, чтобы смотреть на них обоих, ей нужно было задирать голову.

— Я искала Чарли, а не убивала её, — сказала Вэгги. — Мне это невыгодно.

— Нужно разобраться, — сказал Вокс. — И не сообщать широкой публике, пока не будут известны все обстоятельства убийства принцессы.

Вэгги нахмурилась.

— Согласна, но какое тебе дело?

— Я считаю её наивной идиоткой, — ответил Вокс, — но она и моя принцесса… Была моей принцессой.

Он повернул экран в сторону каталки, на секунду глаза и рот заменились настроечной таблицей, будто Вокс забыл, как правильно выражать эмоции.

— Всё равно не понимаю, — покачала головой Вэгги.

Теперь по экрану Вокса пошла паутина помех, глаза сузились.

— Ты и не сможешь, чего ещё ожидать от шкуры вроде тебя? — пренебрежительно сказал он.

Вэгги задумалась на полсекунды, стоит ли ввязываться в драку прямо над телом, но Аластор решил быстрее: микрофон упёрся в грудь Воксу.

— Но-но, а как насчёт цензуры в телевещании? — спросил Аластор. — Хотя тогда вся твоя состояла бы из пиканья!

Улыбка на экране застыла.

— Кабельное ТВ обходится без цензуры, — Вокс одним пальцем отодвинул микрофон в сторону.

— Конечно, пошлость и безвкусица всегда любимы массами! — в помещении стало чуть темнее. На Вокса это впечатления не произвело, а Хаск приподнял крылья.

— Успокаивай себя, старик, — Вокс сделал крошечный шаг, в воздухе затрещало от статического электричества, волосы на затылке Вэгги зашевелились.

— Можете прекратить? — спросила она, не торопясь, правда, вставать между Аластором и Воксом. — Ненавижу быть голосом разума, но у нас сейчас полно и других проблем!

— Это ты-то ненавидишь? — фыркнул Энджел, приглаживающий вставший дыбом мех на голове. — Да ты течёшь, когда оказываешься права!

Вокс тихо хмыкнул, Черри толкнула Энджела в плечо.

— О, заткнись… — устало сказала Вэгги.

Но момент нарушился. Аластор убрал микрофон, Вокс поправил пиджак.

— Кто-то должен сообщить королеве, — он едва заметно повернул экран в сторону Хаска и Энджела с Черри. — …И королю, разумеется. Я это сделаю в знак доброй воли, так сказать.

— С чего бы тебе её проявлять? — спросила Вэгги.

Аластор перебил уже начавшего отвечать Вокса:

— Просто прими, моя дорогая. Поспорить всегда успеешь.

— А мы найдём тех, кто пришил Чарли, — Черри снова толкнула Энджела. — Согласен, Энджи?

— Эй! Осторожнее, не порти дорогостоящее имущество прям перед начальством, — Энджел подмигнул Воксу, тот сложил руки на груди, выражение лица на экране стало скептическим. — Но да, согласен на все сто. Заставим ублюдков заплатить!

Черри уже потащила его на выход.

— Хаскер тем временем может отправиться в отель, — буднично заметил Аластор.

— Не вижу смысла, панику только устро… — начал Хаск, а потом оборвал себя на полуслове. — Ты этого и хочешь, мудило ебанутое! Чтобы все паниковали!

Аластор рассмеялся и поправил монокль.

— Нет-нет, Хаскер, я не говорил «расскажешь об инциденте всем», лишь то, что ты отправишься в отель. Можешь ответить на вопросы милейшей Ниффти, но и только.

— Всё равно мудило ебанутое, — буркнул Хаск, прежде чем отправиться к дверям.

— У нас тоже есть дела, верно, мон шер? — Аластор положил ладонь ей на плечо, Вэгги собиралась её скинуть, но они всё ещё были на территории Вокса, а их союзники как раз ушли.

Вэгги хотела думать, что, если понадобится, она справится с одним высшим демоном, но рисковать лишний раз не хотелось. В случае чего лучше, чтобы они с Аластором были заодно.

— Да, — сказала Вэгги. — Идём.

Взгляд Вокса ощущался как заряд статического электричества.

***

Лимузин Чарли остался на месте. Хаск, по всей видимости, отправился в отель как-то иначе. «Или дошёл до ближайшего бара и запил», — подумала Вэгги. Она и Аластор снова вернулись в салон… И без двух других грешников эта компания ощущалась… тревожнее.

Раззл и Даззл выехали на трассу, Вэгги почти стало интересно: если им не сказать, куда нужно ехать, они вернутся в отель? Или будут бесцельно кружить по дорогам вокруг Пентаграм-Сити?

— Итак, — Аластор не убирал микрофон, только положил его поперёк коленей, Вэгги последовала его примеру и не дематериализовала копьё. — Начнём с главного. Надеюсь, ты поняла, что это была не Чарли?

Вэгги настороженно посмотрела на него, не уверенная, стоит раскрывать все карты или нет. Аластор был партнёром Чарли весь этот год. Он не мешал работе отеля, напротив — помогал, хотя и не скрывал своего отношения. Тем не менее Вэгги всё ещё не могла быть уверена, что он ни при чём к происходящему хаосу. Никто не знает планы Радио-Демона, кроме самого Радио-Демона (и то — не факт).

— Допустим, что это не Чарли, — сказала Вэгги. — Тогда чьё тело мы видели?

— Брось, — острозубая улыбка Аластора показалась ещё более хищной, чем обычно, — врать ты не умеешь, милая. И подделывать реакции тоже, актриса из тебя бы не вышла, увы и ах. Я видел, что ты поняла.

Вэгги вздохнула. Ладно, всё равно они в этом вместе, так какой смысл продолжать молчать?

— Это перевёртыш, — сказала она, — из старших круга Обмана, другой вопрос, откуда ты это знаешь? Как смог понять?

Аластор пожал плечами и принялся протирать монокль, материализовав из воздуха тёмно-бордовый платок с монограммой.

— У меня есть дар, проклятый или счастливый, тут как посмотреть. Я вижу истинную суть демонов и грешников… — Вэгги сжала древко копья, слишком уж подозрительно Аластор описывал её собственное ангельское зрение... Намекал, что знает секрет или обладал схожей способностью? — Порой они всё равно меня удивляют, но способности я замечаю сразу. Перепутать нашу Чарли с кем-либо ещё во всём аду невозможно!

— Верно, — кивнула Вэгги. — Скорее всего, Чарли в плену где-то на территории телестанции.

— М-м-м, — Аластор задумчиво поднёс коготь к подбородку, тень, как заметила Вэгги, куда-то подевалась. — Позволь полюбопытствовать, почему ты так считаешь?

— Я не доверяю Воксу, — сказала Вэгги. — Его причины поддержать Чарли кажутся надуманными. А причин ненавидеть Чарли полно.

— Это каких же? — Аластор вернул монокль на место и с нескрываемым весельем посмотрел на Вэгги.

— Ты, например, — ответила Вэгги, в ответ она получила смешок.

— Верно, но это не причина ненавидеть Чарли. Вокс — самый отвратительный тип в аду, но к похищению он отношения не имеет.

— Почему ты так уверен, что Вокс ни при чём? — спросила Вэгги. — Я чего-то о нём не знаю? Или о тебе? Или о вас обоих?

Аластор приподнял бровь и задал ответный вопрос:

— И зачем бы ему похищать Чарли?

Вэгги дёрнула плечом.

— Напоминаю, вы с ним враги, ты работаешь с Чарли. Он мог… попытаться достать тебя через неё, например? От адских говнолордов можно ждать какого угодно дерьма.

В ответ Аластор задумчиво посмотрел на неё, улыбка больше обычного напомнила оскал, веселье из неё ушло, и Вэгги подобралась, запоздало вспомнив, что это хреновая идея — называть говнолорда говнолордом, если вы заперты вдвоём в салоне автомобиля. Аластор молчал несколько секунд, а потом отвёл взгляд и выражение лица как-то изменилось. Не стало мягче, но перестало казаться хищным, каким было минуту назад.

— Скажи, милая, как много ты знаешь о системе правления? — поинтересовался Аластор.

Вэгги моргнула и глупо уточнила:

— В аду?

Это рассмешило Аластора.

— Нет, в парламенте Бразилии. Конечно, в аду!

Тут Вэгги поморщилась от его реакции и собственной промашки.

— Я знаю достаточно, — холодно сказала она.

— Очевидно, что нет, — Аластор посмотрел ей в единственный глаз, и Вэгги против воли замерла, настолько пронзительным был этот взгляд, — демоны не возникают из ниоткуда, дорогая. Очень мало грешных душ, способных вскарабкаться на вершину, как твой покорный слуга. Иногда демоны рожают демонов, и те наследуют сферы и легионы родителей, но чаще они появляются сами. Новое явление — новый демон.

Вэгги вцепилась в собственное запястье, раня кожу даже сквозь перчатки: боль помогла ей отвлечься и отвести взгляд, потому что казалось, что ещё немного, и её сознание покинет тело и потонет в чужих глазах.

— К чему это, Сатана тебя побери? — спросила она, наблюдая за Аластором из-под упавшей чёлки. — Не говори загадками.

— Как пожелаешь, — склонил голову Аластор. — Объясню прямо. Наша прекрасная Шарлотта — будущая правительница ада. Демоны высшего уровня, если они возникли после её появления, подчиняются ей и лишь потом её отцу.

Вэгги недоверчиво взглянула на него.

— Ты несёшь бред, — сказала она, — если бы Чарли действительно правила всеми молодыми демонами, не считая детей аристократов, то…

— Она может приказывать любому демону или грешнику, — перебил Аластор, — и они будут вынуждены выполнить приказ. Если приказ пойдёт вразрез с волей её отца, то старшие демоны выполнят приказ Люцифера, а младшие — Чарли. По приоритетности.

Вэгги открыла рот, собираясь сказать, что у Чарли нет таких сил… И закрыла, вспомнив, как та же Чарли говорила ей, что не любит приказывать. А ещё, что с Вэгги рядом не чувствует привычного давления и необходимости следить за каждым словом. Тогда казалось, что это романтическое признание, а, выходит, она буквально вынуждена следить за словами. Чтобы ничего никому не приказать.

— Бред, — всё равно сказала Вэгги, складывая руки на животе. — Чарли часто просит Энджела заткнуться и что-то он этого не делает. Да и Раззл с Даззлом не всегда слушаются её команд.

— Она не приказывает, — ответил Аластор, пенсне блеснуло, словно отражая несуществующее здесь солнце. — Не придаёт значения приказа своим словам или добавляет личное условие для выполняющего.

— «Пока хочешь», — вздохнула Вэгги, — точно. Но это же не мешает Воксу желать ей всего плохого?

— Не мешает, — Аластор откинулся на спинку и закрыл глаза. — Но намеренно вредить Чарли он не станет. Потому что тогда ему придётся подчиняться совету старой аристократии и Люциферу, если тот вернётся. А это значит потерю свободы, которую ему и остальным дают безразличие и попустительство принцессы.

Вэгги пробормотала пару проклятий, Аластор только пожал плечами.

— Теперь мы вернулись к исходной точке, — вздохнула Вэгги. — Понятия не имею, где искать Чарли.

— Что ж, в аду её нет, — уверенно ответил Аластор.

Лимузин подпрыгнул на ухабе, и Вэгги сочла за лучшее дематериализовать копьё, пока оно не полетело с колен. Вроде бы они с Аластором не собираются друг на друга бросаться. Аластор выгнул бровь, но свой посох-микрофон просто сдвинул на сиденье.

— Как ты можешь быть уверен? — спросила Вэгги.

— У меня есть и такой дар, — развёл руками Аластор. — Я бесконечно талантлив!

— И бесконечно раздражаешь, — буркнула Вэгги, она прикрыла глаз, прислушиваясь и пытаясь найти Чарли, вдруг что-то изменилось за прошедшее время? Но нет, всё ещё нигде в аду она её не ощущала. — Значит, её маскируют.

— Или её на самом деле нет в аду, — повторил Аластор с нажимом. — А если демонической принцессы нет в аду, и она не мертва, то где она может быть?

— В мире живых, — предположила Вэгги. — Или в каком-то другом измерении вроде твоего, с монстрами из теневых щупалец.

— Ставлю на мир живых, — ответил Аластор. — К сожалению, я не могу туда попасть.

Вэгги устало потёрла переносицу. Ещё немного, и у неё будет хроническая мигрень.

— В мир живых могут вызвать демонов, — сказала она. — В основном — демонов Гоэтии. У принца Столаса и вовсе есть книга, позволяющая такие путешествия с адской стороны.

— Прекрасно, с этого и стоило начинать, — Аластор откинулся на спинку сидения. — Хотя не уверен, какую сделку мы можем предложить принцу Столасу.

Вэгги хмыкнула, представив на секунду, какие желания мог высказать Столас. Предложение Энджела отсосать на фоне показалось бы детским лепетом. И вряд ли Аластор пошёл бы на что-то подобное. Особенно ради Чарли.

— К счастью, не понадобится, — сказала Вэгги. — Столас хорошо относится к Чарли, насколько это вообще возможно среди адской аристократии. Надеюсь, он не откажется помочь.

***

Конечно, они попали в пробку. Иначе и быть не могло. Она тянулась, перекрыв движение по кругам с пятого по девятый. Не успели Раззли и Даззл вывернуть, как за ними выстроился ещё десяток машин.

Вэгги и Аластор выбрались, чтобы оценить масштабы катастрофы.

— На лимузине мы к Столасу не попадём, — произнесла Вэгги и добавила, уныло осматриваясь. — Во всяком случае сегодня.

Трасса в этом месте шла по насыпи над унылой адской равниной, где кое-где виднелись разбросанные лески. Если зрение не обманывало Вэгги, то лески эти перемещались с места на место.

Она приложила ладонь козырьком ко лбу, когда увидела, что одна машина где-то далеко впереди съехала с насыпи… И на неё сразу же набросились деревья. Прекрасно. Хищного леса в сегодняшней повестке дня явно не хватало.

— Можем пройти моим способом, — сказал Аластор. — Если заключим сделку, временную, разумеется.

Он чуть наклонился, протягивая руку.

— Ты думаешь, что я настолько глупая? — фыркнула Вэгги.

— Нет, милая, но я думаю, что ты настолько отчаялась.

Она сложила руки на груди, обдумывая его слова. Отчаялась ли она? Чарли исчезла, вероятно, похищена. И Чарли означает для ада чуть больше, чем думала Вэгги. Если помнить о том, что Люцифер давно покинул своё царство, Лилит пыталась устроить революцию, а демоны постоянно воевали друг с другом… Что ж, Чарли, поддержавшая правильную сторону, могла изменить динамику власти. Это делало её нужной для всех одновременно… Просто для кого-то она была бы интереснее мёртвой. Вэгги не знала, убьёт ли Лилит собственную дочь, если ребром встанет вопрос власти. Хотелось надеяться, что нет, но Лилит не то что была известна за любовь к детям.

Вэгги стоило найти Чарли. Найти как можно быстрее. И желательно не идти в одиночку. Вэгги посмотрела на ухмыляющегося Аластора. Отчаялась ли она достаточно, чтобы раскрыть ему некоторые из своих тайн?

Наверное, да.

Вэгги постучала в водительское стекло и сказала, когда демоны-козлята опустили его:

— Раззл, Даззл, возвращайтесь в отель, как только сможете. Дальше мы отправимся своим ходом.

Потом она пошла к обочине, а потом соскочила с насыпи, не оглядываясь на Аластора. Вэгги и так ощущала, что он идёт следом.

— Ты собираешься добираться до нужного круга пешком? — голос Аластора раздался спереди.

Вэгги хмыкнула. Ладно, не «идёт», а перемещается через тень ближайшего валуна.

— Не волнуйся, дорожной пылью не испачкаешься, — фыркнула Вэгги. — Мы просто уйдём от любопытных глаз.

— Как минимум одна пара останется, — Аластор зашагал рядом с ней. — Потому что ты меня заинтриговала!

Вэгги не стала отвечать. Они направлялись в сторону подлеска… Так как это был ад, то наверняка сухие деревья попытались бы на них напасть и сожрать. Ну или хотя бы свести с ума, но Вэгги не собиралась проводить рядом с ними много времени. Тень Аластора, как она заметила, перемещалась от одного ствола к другому, не то разведывала, не то просто забавлялась. Сам Аластор на это не реагировал. Вэгги отвлеклась на очередное движение тени и не заметила коряги, о которую и споткнулась, Аластор подхватил её под локоть.

— Осторожнее, милая.

— За собой следи, — огрызнулась Вэгги, больше по привычке.

И задумалась: когда она завела привычку срываться на Радио-Демона? И когда этот же Радио-Демон завёл привычку просто шире усмехаться в ответ?

— Думаю, тут уже никто не заметит, — сказала Вэгги, отступая в сторону.

Аластор склонил голову набок, наблюдая за ней.

Вэгги выдохнула несколько раз. Если нельзя доехать или дойти, остаётся только лететь. Она долго не разворачивала крылья и даже опасалась, что с ними могло что-то произойти. Мог ли рай их отнять? Мог ли ад изменить? Небольшое усилие, больше воспоминание о том, как она делала раньше.

И Вэгги с восторгом поняла, что её крылья были такими же, как в тот день, когда она спикировала к Имп-Сити. Их тяжесть за спиной и ощущение, с которым они подрагивали, маня взлететь в сухой воздух. Как она не использовала их настолько долго? Почему боялась показать даже при Чарли, даже наедине с самой собой? Впрочем, на этот вопрос Вэгги знала ответ. Она боялась, что, вернувшись в Серебряный Град, её отряд сообщил о дезертирстве, и Вэгги причислили к грешникам. Она боялась увидеть, что у неё больше нет крыльев.

— Значит, я не ошибся, — сказал Аластор, Вэгги видела, что выражение его лица не изменилось, та же улыбка, та же насмешливость в глазах. — Ты — из ангелов.

— Что меня выдало? — спросила Вэгги.

— Кроме целого копья, какое вряд ли попало бы в руки недавно умершей грешнице, привычки угрожать высшим демонам и большей добропорядочности, чем принято в аду? — Аластор демонстративно задумался. — Что ж… Я просто видел вокруг тебя необычную ауру. Не такую, как у всех остальных. Кроме ангелов и нашей принцессы. Когда выяснил, что вы не родственники…

Аластор развёл руками, а Вэгги слегка поморщилась. Проклятье, есть вообще что-то, о чём он не в курсе?

— Ладно, — сказала она. — Ты знаешь, где особняки и дворцы демонов Гоэтии? Могу рассказать, как выглядит резиденция Столаса, и встретимся там.

— Не стоит, — отрицательно покачал головой Аластор. — Видишь ли, милая, аристократы очень ревностно относятся к своей территории. Уверен, я могу потягаться со Столасом и его охраной, но это будет не в тему, разве нет?

— Чёрт, ты прав., — Вэгги пошевелила крыльями. — Скажи, как ты относишься к полёту? Не укачивает?

— А ты позволишь мне за тебя держаться? — поднял бровь Аластор.

— Только в этот раз, — предупредила Вэгги, когда он аккуратно обнял её за талию.

Деревья внизу разочарованно шевелили ветвями, когда Вэгги взлетела.

***

Вэгги планировала приземлиться на крышу, а там, как получится, можно было спуститься и подойти к парадному входу, как подобает в приличном обществе… Но она немного разучилась летать, так что спасибо, что вышло спикировать хотя бы на балкон. И то после нескольких кругов вокруг. Вот и пытайся остаться незамеченной.

Столас уже встречал их на балконе. По какой-то причине в руках он держал два бокала вина. К радости Вэгги — он был одет. Потому что, когда она навещала его вместе с Чарли, «дядюшка Столас» принял их практически голым и наличие у него перьев не утешало, потому что добрая их часть была сожжена или выщипана в обстоятельствах, о которых он был готов рассказать со всеми деталями.

Когда Вэгги и Аластор приземлились, то на лице Столаса отразилось недоумение и даже разочарование.

— Завидев ангельские крылья, я подумал, что король вернулся, — сказал Столас и опрокинул в клюв один бокал, вино он выпил практически залпом. — Но, очевидно, я кое-чего не знал о леди Вагате.

— Добрый день, простите, что без предупреждения, — начала Вэгги и осеклась, когда Столас уничтожил содержимое второго бокала так же быстро, как и первого.

— О, не волнуйся, я всё равно не был ничем занят, — отмахнулся Столас. — Я вижу, ты в компании Радио-Демона? Здравствуйте, уважаемый. Я, можно сказать, фанат… не пропустил ни единого вашего эфира!

— Приятно знать, что я пользуюсь популярностью! — Аластор выступил вперёд. — Позвольте представиться, Аластор!

— Принц Столас, тридцать шестой дух, командир двадцати шести легионов демонов, академик философских и астрономических наук, по результатам защиты в научном совете круга Гордыни, — он чуть склонился, изящным движением сняв шляпу, и распушил длинный хвост, бокалы он попросту отбросил, и Вэгги услышала звон разбившегося стекла. — Прошу, пройдёмте внутрь, обсудим ваш визит.

Аластор и Вэгги воспользовались приглашением и вместе со Столасом покинули балкон, оказавшись, по всей видимости, в каких-то из его многочисленных покоев.

— Я сообщу слугам, что у нас двое гостей на ужин, — сказал Столас, а потом обратился к Вэгги: — Я и не представлял, что ты из ангельской породы. Но теперь понятно, отчего королева перестала настаивать на помолвке Чарли с мальчиком Элдритчей. У неё нашлась партия получше!

Вэгги вздохнула. Сейчас ей меньше всего хотелось обсуждать попытки Лилит выдать Чарли замуж. Или свою природу.

— Вообще-то, мы как раз из-за Чарли и пришли, — ответила она. — Я не знаю, о чём вы в курсе, но…

— Чарли похитили и, скорее всего, удерживают на Земле, — перебил Вэгги Аластор, она недружелюбно посмотрела на него, но он только пожал плечами.

«Самый простой способ объясниться — самый прямолинейный», — мысленно пояснил он.

«Если Столас пошлёт нас в жопу, то будет совершенно прав», — ответила Вэгги.

Столас посылать никого не спешил. Он издал клекочущий звук и опустился на тахту, задумчиво крутя шляпу в когтистых руках. Повинуясь едва заметному движению его магии, около Аластора и Вэгги появились мягкие стулья, на которые они опустились.

— Вы уверены, что она в мире живых? — спросил Столас. — И похищена, а не мертва, как сообщили в недавней новости, которую тут же объявили ложью?

— На съёмочной площадке нашли тело перевёртыша, — объяснила Вэгги, думая с запозданием, стоит ли говорить об этом Столасу, но выбора у неё становилось всё меньше. — А Чарли… Я не ощущаю её нигде в аду.

— Занятно, — ответил Столас. — Она может быть не только на Земле, но… Вам в любом случае стоит проверить.

— Насколько мы знаем, у вас есть гримуар с заклинаниями для перехода, — продолжила Вэгги.

— Ах, это, — Столас махнул рукой. — Эту книгу взял Блитз. Подумать только, она помогла нам завязать отношения! К слову, Вагата, дорогая, я рассказывал тебе, как недавно мы с ним…

«Кто такой Блитз?» — мысленно спросил Аластор.

Вэгги вздохнула.

«Имп. Любовник Столаса».

«И принц отдал ему нужную нам книгу?»

«Да. Думаю, имп уверен, что взял её без разрешения… и думаю, он уверен, что всё контролирует в их со Столасом отношениях… не спрашивай, особенно у Столаса».

— Мне уже начинает надоедать эта беготня по всему Аду, — сказала Вэгги вслух, устало качая головой. — Надеюсь, этот Блитз не отвёз книгу ещё кому-нибудь и не скормил её каким-нибудь межпространственным тварям.

— Тогда бы он не смог её использовать, — ответил Столас. — Поверь, я искренне волнуюсь за дорогую Чарли. Без её неутомимости и энергичности нам будет весьма печально.

Адофон Вэгги завибрировал. Она извинилась и взглянула на него: ей пришло несколько сообщений от Энджела.

— Кстати, ты в курсе, что Вельвет иногда выносит личную переписку случайных грешников на всеобщее обозрение? — спросил Аластор. — А особо интересные места зачитывает на собраниях оверлордов.

— Не знала и прекрасно прожила бы без этой информации, — вздохнула Вэгги.

Энджел писал, что они с Черри нашли «убийцу Чарли». То есть того, кто проткнул перевёртыша ангельским кинжалом. Но, самое странное, этот убийца сам был мёртв. Перерезал вены осколком ангельского копья.

Энджел даже приложил фотку.

— Какая болезненная и нелепая смерть, — сказал Аластор, когда Вэгги показала ему фотографию.

— Да, есть способы покреативнее, — согласился Столас, тоже взглянувший на экран адофона. — К слову, я знаю этого демона. Он из побочной линии маркиза Лерайе. Никогда не понимал, почему он не признает всех своих детей, какая разница, родил сам, будучи женщиной, или родили от него, пока он был мужчиной! Что за лицемерие?

Вэгги едва слушала возмущение Столаса. Она вспоминала, где слышала имя.

— Лерайе… Я правильно помню, что эта семья поддерживает революцию Лилит? — спросила она.

— Совершенно верно, — кивнул Столас. — Вам в самом деле стоит быстрее найти Чарли, потому что, если перевёртыша всё же решат выдать за Чарли и если королева будет призывать мстить, но раскроется связь её с семьёй убийцы…

— Будет война, — просто сказал Аластор.

— Да, — кивнул Столас, — я не слишком её жажду, но я в меньшинстве. Потому вам придётся отправиться за книгой к Блитзу и поискать Чарли. Если её не будет на Земле — принесёте мне гримуар, и я открою двери уже в иные планы. Но с отправкой в мир живых справится Блитз. Он очень талантливый!

Прежде чем он успел начать расписывать достоинства Блитза, Вэгги сказала:

— Блеск… но нам всё равно придётся тащиться в Имп-Сити.

— Я могу вам помочь хоть в этом, — жизнерадостно сказал Столас. — Видите ли, я открыл небольшой портал… Он ведёт точно в кладовку офиса той смехотворной фирмы Блитза.

Вэгги на секунду задумалась: рассмеяться ей или не стоит. Аластор же спросил с искренним недоумением:

— Зачем?

— Чтобы быть ближе к моему сладкому импу, конечно, — ответил Столас.

— Но зачем? — повторил Аластор.

Столас щёлкнул клювом.

— Странный вопрос от того, кто постоянно дрейфует между этим планом существования и теневым.

— Я делаю это просто так, а не ради… того, чем ты занимаешься с этим импом. Это просто растрата сил. Я не понимаю, — Аластор на самом деле выглядел сбитым с толку.

Столас явно уже потешался:  
— Если хочешь, то можешь присутствовать в наш с Блитзем следующий раз… И леди Вагата тоже, если она пожелает. Возможно, тогда поймёшь!

— Лучше не надо, — проговорил Аластор.

Вэгги всё-таки рассмеялась. Пусть скорее и нервно, чем радостно или как-либо ещё, Столас и Аластор оба посмотрели на неё. Один с тем же недоумённым выражением на лице, а второй — с весельем.

— Блитз хоть знает о портале? — спросила Вэгги, когда ей удалось успокоиться и вытереть салфеткой набежавшие на глаза слёзы.

— Нет и прошу, не сообщайте, а не то он переедет в другое помещение, — ответил Столас. — Как в прошлый раз.

Вэгги фыркнула.

— Столас, не поймите неправильно и не посчитайте за намёк, — сказала она. — Но я вас обожаю!

***

Они прошли сквозь портал Столаса и оказались в том, что он назвал «кладовкой». По мнению Вэгги, для такого банального названия тут было слишком много оружия и пыточных инструментов и слишком мало вёдер и швабр.

Аластор на пару секунд растерялся, пробормотав что-то о том, что ему в новинку перемещаться с помощью чужих порталов. Вэгги поддалась минутному порыву и открыла левый глаз, чтобы посмотреть на Аластора ангельским зрением. Ей хотелось сделать это с первой встречи, но она не рисковала, опасаясь, что спровоцирует его на что-то нежелательное. Сейчас, когда Аластор уже знал, что она ангел, это казалось безопаснее.

— Увидела что-нибудь интересное? — спросил Аластор, щёлкая пальцами, отчего кладовка наполнилась красноватым магическим свечением.

— Да, увидела, — не стала отпираться Вэгги, поправляя чёлку. — Ты в курсе, что сам немного ангел?

Аластор не ответил, он медленно повернулся к Вэгги. Они стояли близко, и помещение было слишком небольшим, чтобы не чувствовать себя некомфортно.

— Ты ошибаешься, — спокойно сказал Аластор.

— Нет, — нахмурилась Вэгги, она сама не понимала того, что увидела: аура оверлорда, смешанная с маревом, характерным для грешников, отблески древней магии, клубящиеся поверх, искажающие фигуру и добавляющие и длины черепу, и лишних конечностей… Но помимо этого всего было заметно и совершенно явное ангельское присутствие. — Я не ошибаюсь.

— Я — не ангел, — голос Аластора звучал немного растерянно, но больше раздражённо, исчезла даже обычная его насмешливость. — Если сомневаешься, послушай любой из моих эфиров.

— Я знаю, что ты не можешь быть ангелом, — сказала Вэгги. — Но у тебя слишком много ангельских способностей, чтобы это выглядело просто совпадением. И это в самом деле не совпадение. В тебе есть что-то ангельское.

— У меня не было способностей, пока я не умер, — ответил Аластор, его улыбка сейчас была совсем тусклой и натянутой: не яростный оскал, не обычное весёлое злорадство, а просто... попытка выглядеть как обычно.

— Формально Чарли наполовину ангел, — напомнила Вэгги, — возможно, и ты… Нефилим… Я не слышала об ангелах, живущих на Земле, но я не так много знаю о рае, потому, возможно…

— Точно нет, — перебил её Аластор, — мои родители не были святыми или ангелами.

— О… — только сказала Вэгги. — Сочувствую.

Аластор дёрнул уголком рта, ему удалось совладать со своей мимикой, и он снова широко, искренне улыбался. Не знай Вэгги его достаточно хорошо, она могла бы поверить.

— Не выдумывай ничего страшного, — махнул рукой Аластор. — Они были хорошими родителями. Папа не упрекал меня за то, что я похож на маму больше, чем на него. Мама, несмотря на её репутацию среди наших соседей, не повышала на меня голос. Я просто говорю, что они не были праведниками. Ни в человеческом, ни в религиозном смысле.

— Это… странно, — только сказала Вэгги. — Странно, что в тебе есть что-то от ангелов. Хотя и не должно.

— Это не важно, — выдохнул Аластор. — Мы всё ещё ищем нашу принцессу. А не… пытаемся выяснить мою генеалогию.

Вэгги фыркнула.

— Прости, что я хочу знать, кто меня окружает, — сказала она. — И какой опасности от них ждать.

— От меня — любой, — ответил Аластор, открывая дверь и делая приглашающий жест. — Прошу.

Из кладовки они вышли в приёмную. У стен с облупившимися полосатыми обоями стояли клетчатые кресла и диван, в углу натужно гудел холодильник, на занавешенном окне пристроился аквариум с пауками, а за столом у двери с табличкой «идёт совещание» сидела адская гончая, потягивающая коктейль через трубочку и безразлично листающая что-то на адофоне. Стационарный телефон был разбит в щепки, монитор компьютера — опасно сдвинут к краю стола.

Гончая даже не обратила внимания на то, откуда вышли Аластор и Вэгги. Как и не взглянула в их сторону, стоило им подойти к её столу.

Аластор прокашлялся, гончая дёрнула ухом, но её взгляд был всё так же прикован к адофону.

— Мы бы хотели увидеть вашего начальника, — сказала Вэгги, покосившись на разбитый телефон.

Ноль реакции. Аластор прокашлялся громче, тени в комнате сгустились. Гончая крутнулась в кресле, отворачиваясь спиной к столу. Тень Аластора поднялась над полом и выхватила адофон из рук гончей.

— Какого хуя? — возмутилась та, прижимая уши к голове и скалясь. — Не зли меня!

Тень вытянулась до потолка, удерживая адофон в руке, гончая вскочила на кресло, размахивая руками и пытаясь достать.

— Эй! — Вэгги ударила кулаком по столу. — Нам нужен начальник!

Гончая впервые взглянула на неё, так, будто вообще не понимала, кто явился и почему её отвлекает. Она открыла пасть и проорала:

— БЛИТЗ, К ТЕБЕ ЗАКАЗЧИКИ!

Из-за двери с табличкой о совещании раздалось:

— Так пусть заходят!

Гончая недружелюбно глянула на Вэгги и Аластора.

— Слышали? — спросила она. — Отдайте мой адофон и проваливайте. Просто зайти не могли, как все делают, что ли? Придурки.

Тень Аластора снова вернулась на своё место, отпуская адофон, который гончая поймала в воздухе. Сам Аластор поправил пиджак.

Кабинет начальника оказался увешан плакатами и фотографиями с семьёй импов, старыми плакатами и сертификатами сомнительного вида. Блитз, о котором Вэгги много слышала (чего не хотела, но пришлось) от Столаса, крутился у стола. Он был высоким для импа, безволосым и с длинными загнутыми рогами в белую полоску.

Имп подскочил к Вэгги и Аластору, широко улыбаясь.

— Вы пришли, услышав и увидев наш рекламный ролик? — спросил он, протягивая руку, Аластор слегка отклонился, а Вэгги просто материализовала копьё, Блитз хмыкнул. — Или, возможно, по рекомендации?

— Да, нас прислал Столас, — сказала Вэгги, — за книгой.

Глаза Блитза выражали настолько полное и всеобъемлющее недоумение, что его бы моментально выгнали из театрального за преступное переигрывание.

— Какой книгой? — спросил Блитз.

Вэгги не успела ничего ответить, из-за дверей раздался голос секретарши-гончей.

— Той, с которой можно открывать ходы на Землю и которую ты тупо украл у своего хахаля!

— Спасибо, Луни, что бы я без тебя делал, — ответил Блитз и отступил к столу, добавив уже совсем другим тоном: — От этой книги зависит мой бизнес, передайте Столасу, что я поддамся всем его нездоровым фантазиям на ближайшие недели, если он оставит мне книгу. Я даже возьму ваш заказ бесплатно… За счёт фирмы! Точно же на Земле остался кто-то, кому вы желаете смерти, я не ошибаюсь?

Аластор с Вэгги переглянулись.

— Спасибо, мой длиннохвостый рогатый друг, — начал Аластор, — но всех, кому я желал смерти, я убил ещё при собственной жизни. Предпочитаю делать работу своими руками, знаешь ли.

— Конечно, я понимаю, — кивнул Блитз. — А у прекрасной дамы? Возможно, докучливые родственники, отравлявшие детство? Соперники? Учитель химии в старших классах?

Вэгги кашлянула.

— Вообще-то мы не собираемся забирать книгу навсегда. Нам просто нужен портал на Землю и назад. Желательно как можно быстрее.

— Пляшущие Иисусы вам в жопу, — сказал Блитз. — Мы не работаем бесплатно! Каждое путешествие на Землю должно быть оплачено по тарифу. Мои работники требуют зарплату вот уже… Луни, как долго?

— Ты три месяца не платишь Мокси! — сообщила гончая.

— Вот! — поднял палец Блитз. — Так что сами понимаете… Если я не дам денег сотрудникам, они не будут выполнять работу и не пойдут на Землю.

Вэгги взвесила копьё в руке.

— Мой дорогой друг, — Аластор сцепил руки за спиной и посмотрел на Блитза сверху вниз. — Ты и твои сотрудники никуда и не отправятся. Нам хватит и открытого портала.

— Хочу расстроить: на Землю грешники отправиться не могут, — сказал Блитз. — Такое правило. Попадаешь в ад — дорога в мир живых закрыта.

— Я не грешница, — Вэгги отмахнулась от длинного хвоста импа, которым он пытался незаметно перехватить копьё, — так что на Землю отправляюсь я.

Аластор задумчиво посмотрел на неё, но ничего не спросил, только глаз на его микрофоне сощурился.

— Ну-ну, — Блитз оценивающе оглядел Вэгги с ног до головы. — Но учтите: второй попытки делать не буду. Все риски на вашей совести.

— Раз уж риски на нашей совести, — начал Аластор, его тень, как увидела Вэгги, подобралась в тени Блитза, — то, возможно, добавите экстра-услугу?

— Это какую же? — имп или не заметил, что его тени что-то угрожает, или предпочёл игнорировать.

— Маскировку, — предложил Аластор. — Не сочти за критику, дорогая, но твой вид привлечёт излишнее внимание в мире живых.

— Да, — вздохнула Вэгги, — хотя сомневаюсь, что я пробуду там слишком долго.

— Если после этого вы уберётесь отсюда, то ладно, — махнул рукой Блитз, тень Аластора оскалилась, окружив его тень. — Я даже подыщу маскировочное заклинание.

Он, бурча под нос что-то недовольное, подошёл к сейфу и склонился над ним, набирая комбинацию. Тень Аластора вернулась к владельцу, её широкая ухмылка выглядела гротескно больше.

От книги, которую вытащил Блитз, фонило мощной магией. Вэгги покосилась на Аластора: тот ничем не выдавал напряжения, но его тень беспокойно двигалась между предметами.

— Куда отправлять? Страна, город, место? — деловито спросил Блитз, небрежно кидая книгу на стол, от чего Вэгги нервно вздрогнула. — Обратный портал откроется рядом с тобой в любом случае, но придётся настроить таймер. За два часа справишься?

— Понятия не имею, — честно ответила Вэгги. — Но постараюсь.

Блитз дёрнул хвостом и добавил, принявшись листать страницы:

— Маскировка прячет нечеловеческие черты: слишком высокий или низкий рост, лишние конечности, хвосты, атрибуты животных, неестественные оттенки. Одежду, украшения, оружие и прочие аксессуары заклинание не меняет. Всё ясно?

Вэгги кивнула.

— К счастью, мне немногое нужно прятать, — сказала она, убирая копье.

Блитз, по всей видимости, отыскал нужную страницу и принялся шарить по столу.

— Ага! — сказал он и показал Вэгги и Аластору погнутую скрепку.

— Это… что? — осторожно спросила Вэгги.

Скрепка засветилась сине-фиолетовым, в воздухе запахло серой.

— Держи при себе, чтобы маскировка держалась, — ответил Блитз, перекидывая скрепку Вэгги. — А теперь… портал!

— Я буду ждать вас с принцессой, — пообещал Аластор, когда Блитз принялся чертить в воздухе вспыхивающие огнём письмена.

— Звучит как угроза, — насмешливо ответила Вэгги.

Аластор не стал ничего говорить.

***

Мир живых выглядел тускло. Вэгги не могла подобрать другого описания. Цвета казались приглушёнными, запахи — едва заметными, даже звуки и те стали ощущаться иначе. Не тише, а словно звучащими из одного плохо настроенного динамика. Вэгги не знала: дело в ней и ее больше не человеческих чувствах или в самом мире. Да и не хотелось разбираться.

Сейчас она оказалась в городе, в каком-то переулке, небо над головой выглядело пасмурно-серым, без ставшей привычной адской красноты. Если судить по включённым фарам машин, проносящихся мимо переулка, был вечер.

Вэгги опустила взгляд, рассматривая себя. Как и обещал тот имп — она слегка изменилась и сейчас походила на человека: кожа утратила серый оттенок, вернув смуглоту, как в прежней жизни, волосы стали короче, хотя пепельный цвет и остался. Спасибо за дополнительное заклинание, что ли.

Вэгги постаралась сосредоточиться на образе Чарли, закрыв оба глаза. Та была где-то тут… в этом пласте реальности, во всяком случае. Она не знала, сколько простояла, пытаясь определиться, в какую сторону двигаться, но концентрацию нарушило чужое вторжение. Два человека шли мимо переулка и остановились, один из них присвистнул, второй спросил:

— Эй, не замёрзла?

Вэгги открыла не занавешенный чёлкой глаз и недружелюбно уставилась на двоих парней, которые как раз вошли в переулок. Белые, едва ли двадцать каждому, один с рыжей кудрявой шевелюрой, второй с бритым черепом, одеты в джинсы и куртки. Вэгги запоздало поняла, что, похоже, в этой части света сейчас осень. Земной холод тоже едва ощущался, не шёл ни в какое сравнение с тем, который был в некоторых кругах ада.

— Если заблудилась, можем проводить, — предложил бритый и подмигнул.

— Идите куда шли, парни, — сквозь зубы процедила Вэгги. — Я не в настроении.

Ответом ей были смешки.

— А ты с характером, — сказал рыжий, — мне нравится.

Бритый подошёл к Вэгги и спросил:

— Думаешь, справишься с двумя сразу?

— Да. Оторву головы и буду играть ими в баскетбол, — Вэгги хмуро глянула на него: парень был всего-то на голову выше неё, хотя и казался массивным, в основном за счёт куртки.

Он ухмыльнулся и спросил:

— И чего сразу грубим?

— Да она цену набивает, — проговорил рыжий, он тоже подошёл и взял Вэгги за плечо. — Пошли, краля, я тут недалеко живу, развлечёмся.

Вэгги легко вывернулась из его хватки.

— Сказала же, отстаньте, — буркнула она. — Я занята.

— Ты, наверное, не поняла, — лицо рыжего перекосилось, став из просто непримечательного неприятным, — мы тебя по-хорошему зовём. Или ты только по-испански понимаешь?

«Они живые люди, — напомнила себе Вэгги, — их очень легко покалечить, и они не выздоровеют так быстро, как грешники или демоны в аду». Рыжий опять ухватил Вэгги за плечо, бритый ущипнул за задницу. В этот момент Вэгги развернулась, отбрасывая его к стене ближайшего здания, а руку второго перехватила и вывернула. Рыжий заскулил от боли, а его бритый друг подскочил, матерясь вполголоса. Вэгги не прислушивалась, а ударила наотмашь, вовремя придержав себя, иначе бы проломила парню грудную клетку. Так же она только повалила его с ног и наверняка оставила пару синяков.

— Ты чо творишь, с-сука, — выдавил рыжий, но приближаться не спешил, — ты мне руку с-с-сломала.

— Нет, — ответила Вэгги, — только вывихнула.

Она отвернулась от парней и сделала пару шагов вглубь переулка, стараясь поймать утраченную концентрацию и, удивительно, но сейчас Вэгги чувствовала Чарли ярче. Будто она звала её. Не думая больше, она развернула крылья и взлетела в серое небо.

«Вряд ли парням кто-то поверит, даже если они будут обо мне рассказывать, — решила Вэгги, — а сейчас главное — это найти Чарли»

***

Внизу проносились улицы, дома… кажется, целые города. Вэгги летела со всей возможной скоростью. В мире живых это было проще, чем в аду, где воздух сдавливал не только крылья, но всё её тело. Она успела привыкнуть к этому, воспринимала как обычное явление. Но теперь понимала, насколько ей было сложнее.

Наконец, присутствие Чарли стало ярче, и Вэгги замедлила полёт, опускаясь широкими кругами. Она приземлилась, пряча крылья ровно в тот момент, когда ноги коснулись тротуара, и оглянулась.

Вэгги попала в пригород: вперёд, сколько хватало глаз, тянулся ряд небольших домов, утопающих в зелени. Фонари вдоль пустынных улиц ярко горели, где-то на соседней улице слышался полусонный собачий лай, а вдали, если напрячь слух, можно было различить гул трассы.

— Ладно, — сказала Вэгги вслух. — Это становится интересно.

Она пошла вдоль ряда домов, останавливаясь перед каждым и чувствуя себя так, будто играет в «холодно-горячо». Двухэтажный дом с флюгером — холодно. Другой, с деревом у крыльца, где стоит кресло-качалка — теплее. Дом, перед которым стоит табличка «продаётся», — прохладнее… Скоро Вэгги всё же вышла к дому, у которого её чувства кричали: «Горячо, как ад!»

Этот дом не выделялся ничем. Явно сделанный по типовому проекту и не перестроенный. Окна с белыми занавесками, блёкло-коричневые двери, сухие листья во дворе сметены в аккуратные кучи. В таком доме совсем не ожидаешь встретить принцессу ада.

Вэгги материализовала копьё и прикинула, как ей лучше войти в дом. Взлететь на крышу и пробраться через чердачное окно? Обойти и прорваться через окна? Просто вломиться?

Она не успела принять решение, потому что входная дверь распахнулась и на крыльцо вышел тот, кого Вэгги ожидала увидеть здесь меньше всего.

— Вагата, я полагаю, — сказал он и добавил, улыбаясь: — Думаю, тебе лучше спрятать эту штуку, а не то поранишься.

Вэгги сглотнула и убрала копьё, как он и говорил. Потому что понимала, что, скорее всего, оно будет бесполезно.

— Мудрое решение, — сказал отец Чарли, король ада Люцифер собственной персоной. — А теперь заходи в дом. Незачем мёрзнуть снаружи.

Вэгги прошла по дорожке, мимо сметённых в кучи листьев, по скрипучим ступенькам на крыльцо, а потом через непримечательную дверь в приветливое тепло дома.

Она знала, как выглядит Люцифер: видела достаточно его портретов в отеле и во дворце. Но портреты не передавали оглушительного ощущения силы и магии, которая, казалось, может разорвать любого, кто неосторожно кашлянет рядом.

Это странно сочеталось с тем, как он выглядел на Земле. Кожа меловой белизны, которую унаследовала от него Чарли, была просто светлой, золотой цвет волос остался, как и черты лица. Нос при этом выглядел просто обычным, зубы тоже стали вполне человеческими. Да и одежда мало походила на те наряды, которые Вэгги видела на картинах: непримечательные бежевые брюки и рубашка. Ни дать ни взять типичный семьянин, спокойно растящий детей в пригороде.

Люцифер закрыл дверь и провёл Вэгги в гостиную, оформленную в бежево-серых тонах. Чарли, живая и невредимая, поднялась с дивана. Она сейчас выглядела человеческой девушкой в домашних шортах и футболке, но все чувства: и обычные, и ангельские — говорили Вэгги, что перед ней именно та, кто ей нужен. Чарли бросилась к ней и сжала в крепких объятиях.

— Ты пришла! — проговорила она. — Но как? Как тебе удалось?

— Это неважно, — ответила Вэгги, чувствуя привычное тепло от присутствия Чарли и обнимая её в ответ. — Но вообще-то мне помог Столас.

— Вечно лезет, куда его не просят, — сказал Люцифер, заслышав его голос, Чарли отстранилась.

— Папа, это Вэгги, о которой я говорила, — сказала она. — Видишь, она не поверила твоим демонам и всё равно меня нашла.

Чарли поймала руку Вэгги и улыбнулась, прежде чем поднести её к губам и коснуться костяшек невесомым поцелуем. Жар прилил к щекам Вэгги. Конечно, они с Чарли встречались и не слишком-то скрывали выражение чувств на публике… Но не при её же отце! При, подумать на секундочку, Люцифере — это было слишком неловко.

— То, что Вагата пришла за тобой, не значит, что я тебя отпущу, — сказал Люцифер, сложив руки на груди. — Поверь, мне хватит сил удержать вас обеих.

Вэгги мысленно прикинула свои шансы против Люцифера. Они были не очень даже с Чарли на её стороне. Но попробовать же можно? Или быстро заскочить в портал, когда он откроется, а до тех пор отвлечь разговором… Этот план тоже не казался особо удачным. Ведь Люцифер мог одним щелчком пальцев закрыть портал, и назад Вэгги уже бы не вернулась. Разве что Аластор отправил бы на её поиски Блитза и его работников, но предсказывать его действия она не бралась. Да и не нашли бы этот дом импы… Проклятье, она бы сама не нашла, не позволь ей Люцифер.

— Зачем вам это? — спросила она вслух и добавила второй вопрос, уже глядя на Чарли: — Как ты здесь оказалась?

Чарли пожала плечами и потянула Вэгги к дивану, Люцифер опустился в кресло напротив.

— Я вышла прогуляться, — начала рассказывать Чарли. — И повстречала Лу и Фрасти, это демоны-перевёртыши, они уже несколько сотен лет работают на маму. Я думала, она их за мной послала, но оказалось…

— В тот вечер демоны выполняли мои приказы, — продолжил за неё Люцифер. — Они переправили Шарлотту сюда. Вот и вся история.

Вэгги фыркнула.

— Если вам интересно, они оба мертвы, — сказала она, недружелюбно глядя на Люцифера, король он или нет, но она не собиралась уважать отца, готового силком тащить куда-то свою дочь. — Хотя стойте, вы и так это знаете. Сами же приказали им пожертвовать собой, разыграть смерть Чарли и подставить Лилит.

Чарли ахнула.

— Все в аду считают, что мама меня убила? — спросила она.

— Не все, — Вэгги покосилась на внимательно смотрящего на них Люцифера. — Вокс, Аластор и прочие медиадемоны посчитали, что лучше скрыть найденное тело. Знают только они, кое-кто из отеля, я и твоя мама… Мы с Аластором с ног сбились, пока искали тебя и не поверили ни слову из подброшенной записки.

Чарли не обрадовалась её словам.

— Это плохо, — сказала она. — Через несколько дней что-то обязательно раскроется, и аристократия объявит виновными всех, кто им неудобен. Будет война.

— Я же говорил, война будет в любом случае, — с явным раздражением произнёс Люцифер, похоже, продолжая начатый ранее спор. — Она и так откладывается слишком долго, потому что мои дети готовы заняться чем угодно, только не своими обязанностями.

— Уже сто лет говорю: я не буду устраивать переворот! — Чарли сжала руку Вэгги так сильно, что у той свело пальцы.

— Потому переворот начнётся без тебя, — ответил Люцифер. — А когда война отгремит, ты вернёшься и сможешь занять трон.

— Зачем ей занимать трон? — нахмурилась Вэгги.

Отец и дочь посмотрели на неё так, будто она задала глупейший вопрос на свете.

— Восприятие людьми ада поменялось, — мягко сказала Чарли. — Достаточно давно… как раз перед моим рождением.

— Это значит, что рано или поздно моя сила будет утекать, а её, — Люцифер кивнул на Чарли, — увеличиваться.

Вэгги кивнула, припоминая разговор по поводу новых демонов и того, что они служат в первую очередь Чарли, а только потом — Люциферу.

— Мама хотела воспользоваться этим и поднять бунт против ангелов, — продолжила Чарли, — но я отказалась поддержать её, не хочу, чтобы кто-то умирал. Жители ада достойны лучшего. Они не должны быть пушечным мясом и не должны умирать ни в войне с раем, ни в стычках за территорию.

При этом она снова взглянула на отца, словно повторяла эту речь не в первый раз.

— Тебе всё равно придётся выбрать: старая аристократия или медиадемоны, — Люцифер откинулся на спинку кресла. — И, обретя власть над одними, ты утратишь её над другими. И тебе придётся убить их или постоянно воевать. Их природа слишком различна, чтобы ты смогла удержать в узде и тех, и других… Во всяком случае, в ближайшие века.

Чарли тяжело вздохнула.

— Если бы я могла дождаться, пока мои силы вырастут… — начала она. — Когда я смогу взять под свою власть всех демонов, и юных, и старых.

— Нельзя ждать вечно, любыми демонами обязан править мой наследник, — перебил её Люцифер. — Ты обязана сделать выбор.

— Или ты сделаешь его за меня? — с досадой спросила Чарли.

Люцифер пожал плечами.

— Именно так.

На несколько секунд наступила тишина, Вэгги слышала тиканье настенных часов. Сколько времени осталось до открытия портала? Сколько она искала Чарли? Тоже ж идиотка, не додумалась поставить таймер, а очертя голову ринулась в портал.

«Аластор на самом деле меня искал?»

Вэгги едва не подпрыгнула от мысленного вопроса Чарли. Она никогда не говорила с ней таким образом, но вполне естественно, что умела. Наполовину ангел, как-никак.

«Искал, — ответила Вэгги. — Он первым предположил, что ты бы не отказалась от отеля и постояльцев. Без него, честно говоря, я застряла бы на середине поисков и никуда бы не продвинулась».

Следующий вопрос был неожиданным:

«Как считаешь, Аластор хочет войны?»

«Нет, — подумала Вэгги, а потом сформулировала мысль чуть детальнее: — во время войны никто не будет слушать его эфиры, а военная хроника — не жанр Аластора».

Чарли улыбнулась.

— Я всё ещё не хочу делать выбор, — сказала она, обращаясь к отцу, но глядя только на Вэгги. — Но, если я останусь здесь, на Земле, то всё равно многие погибнут.

— Большинство тех, кто находится в аду, уже мертвы, — напомнил Люцифер. — Причём мертвы многие десятки лет. И даже десятки веков.

— Всё равно, — упрямо мотнула головой Чарли и добавила со вздохом. — Но я понимаю, что отсюда я точно ничего не поменяю. А если выберу, кого поддержать, то смогу спасти хоть кого-то.

— Я всё ещё не понимаю, откуда в тебе эта страсть к прощению и сочувствию, — отозвался Люцифер, его голос звучал самую малость растерянно и беспомощно.

Это напомнило Вэгги её собственных родителей, недоумевавших, почему дочь так сильно хочет вернуться в покинутую ими страну, а не собирается пробиваться дальше, в мир красивых, богатых и белых. В их попытках отговорить Вэгги звучала та же беспомощность. Разве что в голосе Люцифера было меньше тревоги за дочь или же так только казалось.

— Вэгги, у меня нет права просить, — сказала Чарли, глядя ей в глаза. — И я не буду этого делать, потому что понимаю: выбор всё равно за мной и твоё мнение не должно на меня повлиять.

«Но повлияет, — добавила она мысленно. — Я чувствую, что не справлюсь, если тебя не будет рядом со мной. Потому просто скажи, что ты думаешь… Пожалуйста».

Вэгги взглянула на напряжённую Чарли, на безразличного Люцифера и подумала, что ангелы, рай или ад — ей безразлично.

— Чарли, я приму любой твой выбор, — сказала она. — Какой бы ты ни сделала.

— Даже остаться на Земле? — спросила Чарли.

— Почему бы и нет? — пожала плечами Вэгги. — Скоро откроется портал, но мы не обязаны через него проходить. Останемся здесь… Я найду какую-нибудь работу.

Чарли кивнула и обернулась к отцу:

— Папа, я говорила, что никогда не буду заключать сделок, но ты — исключение, — Люцифер приподнял бровь, но не стал перебивать, а Чарли вздохнула и продолжила: — Я буду править знатью. Вернусь в ад и стану их королевой.

Её глаза начали медленно разгораться алым.

— А ты окончательно сложишь свои обязательства и никогда не сможешь вернуться в ад или повлиять на демонов, грешников или иных существ, что проживают в нём.

Люцифер усмехнулся и подал руку Чарли.

— Согласен, Шарлотта.

Вэгги прикрыла лицо локтем от вспышки света и жара, которая последовала за их рукопожатием.

***

Сделка была заключена, а портал всё ещё не открылся. Вэгги немного удивилась тому, что на все поиски Чарли на Земле у неё ушло так мало времени.

Переданная власть ничего не изменила ни во внешности Чарли, ни в том, как ощущалась её сила. Люцифер, напротив, сейчас казался иным. Определённо, сверхъестественным существом, но его аура больше не была настолько подавляющей. Он был, если можно использовать это определение, обычным в необычном смысле.

Сидеть втроём в гостиной и пялиться друг на друга смысла не было. Люцифер попрощался с Чарли, пожелал ей удачи, кивнул Вэгги и ушёл, накинув пальто.

— Спасибо, что пришла за мной, — сказала Чарли, когда входная дверь закрылась. — Я… не думала, что ты перевернёшь весь ад.

— Ну, допустим, не весь, — вздохнула Вэгги. — И не сама… Аластор мне очень помог. Хотя мне несколько раз и хотелось убить его в процессе.

Чарли хмыкнула.

— Да, — сказала она. — Это очень на него похоже.

Она поднялась на ноги и спросила:

— Ты будешь кофе? У папы тут такой огромный выбор, я ещё не весь попробовала.

— Нет, у нас не хватит времени, Чарли, — сказала Вэгги.

— Ладно, — та опять опустилась на диван и улыбнулась, ласково глядя на неё.

Несмотря на радость от присутствия Чарли, грызла душу и тревога. И даже что-то похожее на чувство вины.

— Что будет с медиадемонами? — спросила Вэгги. — Ты же не хотела войны в аду. Я поддерживаю тебя во всём, но… Я правда не ожидала.

Чарли дёрнула плечом.

— С медиадемонами ничего не случится, ведь ими будет править наследник Люцифера.

Вэгги моргнула.

— Ты собираешься выступить против сделки, заключённой с собственным отцом? — недоверчиво спросила она. — Думаешь, он не узнает?

Глаза Чарли расширились в искреннем возмущении.

— Вэгги, я бы ни за что не пошла против сделки, — с жаром сказала она. — Это опасно, а учитывая мою природу, практически невозможно!

— Тогда… — Вэгги покачала головой. — Я тебя не понимаю. Правда, не понимаю.

— Помнишь, как папа сказал про своих детей? Во множественном числе? — спросила Чарли. — Я выяснила кое-что. Когда он только приходил на Землю, то у него был... Ну, я бы не сказала роман…

Она чуть покраснела и запнулась, Вэгги закончила за неё:

— Твой отец переспал с человеческой женщиной, и она родила ребёнка.

— Именно, — кивнула Чарли, она продолжила: — Когда тот умер и попал в ад, то папа не посчитал нужным рассказать ему правду. Или сказать мне и маме… Я думаю, что это…

Она ещё не закончила говорить, а в мозгу Вэгги щёлкнуло. Технически Люцифер всё ещё был ангелом, и кое-какие вещи теперь объяснялись.

— Аластор, — сказала она. — Это Аластор, верно? Он, получается, твой младший сводный брат?

— О… Так ты уже знаешь, — слегка растерялась Чарли. — Это хорошо.

— Только я не понимаю, как это вообще нам поможет? — Вэгги потёрла переносицу. — Проклятье, Чарли, ваша семья меня в могилу сведёт. Снова.

Чарли заглянула ей в глаза.

— Я же говорю, — повторила она. — Медиадемонами будет править наследник Люцифера. А я — буду править демонами-аристократами.

Вэгги наградила её недоверчивым взглядом.

— Ты хочешь сказать, — начала она, — то есть Аластор…

— Да, — кивнула Чарли. — Я хочу, чтобы Аластор правил медиадемонами. Мы разделим сферы влияния, будем представлять интересы старых и новых оверлордов. Так мы сможем избежать войны… Я надеюсь.

— Интересно, что он на это скажет, — только и сказала Вэгги.

— Уверена, он будет счастлив, когда сможет приказывать Воксу, — рассмеялась Чарли.

Да уж… Вэгги представила при этом выражение лица на экране Вокса.

— А если всё равно будет война? — спросила она. — Или Аластор захочет получить больше власти, чем ты ему дашь?

— Тогда я буду воевать, — спокойно ответила Чарли. — Постараюсь сделать всё возможное, чтобы Аластор меня не убил. И постараюсь не убить его.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказала Вэгги, — но каждый раз забываю, кем ты являешься.

Чарли только улыбнулась. Портал открылся через несколько минут, и они шагнули в него, взявшись за руки. Ад, пусть и ограниченный кабинетом Блитза, встретил Вэгги обилием цветов, удушающим запахом серы и пепла, какофонией звуков, которые словно бы возникали из ниоткуда. Понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы снова привыкнуть к этому.

— С возвращением в ад, дорогие дамы, — жизнерадостно сказал Аластор. — Рад, что такая мелочь, как смерть, не может вас остановить.

— Привет, Ал! — ответила Чарли, широко улыбаясь.

Вэгги было интересно, как она собирается рассказывать свой план Аластору, но ощутила мысленный диалог между ними. Настолько быстрый и наполненный образами, что отследить его у неё не получалось.

Улыбка Аластора стала шире, тень приподнялась с пола, обнимая его за плечи и тоже ухмыляясь Чарли.

— До чего увлекательно! — воскликнул Аластор. — Я и представить себе не мог.

— Но ты же согласен? — спросила Чарли.

— Разумеется!

Блитз, который слушал весь этот диалог и, конечно, не услышал мысленного обсуждения, закатил глаза.

— Вы закончили со своим хождением туда-сюда? — спросил он. — Отлично! Теперь проваливайте из моего офиса! Это вам не антикафе!

Чарли удивлённо уставилась на Блитза, словно не понимая до конца, что он тут делает.

— Антикафе? — переспросил Аластор.

Вэгги устало вздохнула, представляя, какой бардак будет в аду в ближайшее время. Ведь ни демоны, ни грешники не славились спокойным нравом. Но это было лучше простой войны или смерти Чарли, правда же?

***

Кроваво-красные облака липли к древку копья и крыльям, забивали нос железисто-солёным запахом. Они собирались пролиться отнюдь не водой, Вэгги готова была в этом поклясться.

Шпили Пентаграмм-Сити остались справа, чёрные громады Имп-Сити — слева. Впереди был королевский дворец, Вэгги облетела его по широкой дуге, проскользнула через защитные заклинания. Магия коснулась её обжигающе-холодной волной и отступила, узнавая.

В куполе тронного зала была выемка, защищённая волшебством и от посторонних вторжений, и от дождя. Учитывая, насколько плотно её опоясывала магия, Вэгги подозревала, что раньше этим входом пользовался только Люцифер. Ведь сквозь него не мог пройти никто достаточно крупный, лишённый крыльев или не принадлежащий к королевской семье ада.

Забавно, что Вэгги теперь соответствовала всем требованиям. Самой свадебной церемонии или чего-то подобного ещё не провели, они не обменялись кольцами, но, по всей видимости, не для всех вещей нужны были ритуалы (или, что слегка пугало, она могла поучаствовать в одном из них и не заметить).

Вэгги бесшумно опустилась на полированный пол, собираясь окликнуть Аластора и Чарли, но не решилась. Они стояли у окна за тронами и, кажется, не заметили, что кто-то появился в зале. Их беседа была тихой, но Вэгги всё равно различала все слова.

— Почему ты печальна, моя дорогая? — спросил Аластор, коснувшись плеча Чарли.

— Я так надеюсь, что наше правление начнётся бескровно, — ответила Чарли, накрывая его ладонь своей.

— В аду и бескровно? — поинтересовался Аластор.

Вэгги нахмурилась, пытаясь понять, почему его голос кажется ей странным. И быстро сообразила: в нём не слышалось помех. Аластор говорил… почти как при жизни, наверное?

— Ты прав… Но я всё равно надеюсь, — проговорила Чарли.

Она вздохнула, глядя на адский пейзаж за окном вместе с Аластором. Вместе со своим партнером. Соправителем. Братом. И Вэгги ощутила себя лишней. Даром что минуту назад сама магия дворца подтвердила: она признана, она — часть семьи… Но одно дело заклинания, а другое — то, что ты чувствуешь. И чувства сейчас говорили другое.

— Милочка, не хочешь подойти? — голос Аластора, всё ещё лишённый радиоэха, заставил Вэгги вздрогнуть.

— Да, Вэгги, — Чарли слегка обернулась, улыбка расцвела на ее лице, — вид отсюда не настолько впечатляющий, как сверху, но, мне кажется, тебе нравится.

Вэгги рефлекторно сделала шаг в их сторону.

— Я не хотела помешать, — сказала она, останавливаясь и крепче перехватывая копьё, казалось, что оно может выпасть из дрогнувшей руки.

Аластор рассмеялся.

— Ты никогда не мешаешь, — ответила Чарли, отступая от него и оборачиваясь к Вэгги. — Демонические лорды и леди скоро придут, чтобы принести клятву верности, и ты должна быть с нами.

— Я даже не знаю… Это не покажется слишком вызывающим для старой аристократии?

Вэгги покосилась на троны, по ним безошибочно можно было определить, кому принадлежит каждый из них. Жутковатый широкий Аластора и более изящный, но вместе с тем величественный, у Чарли.

— Полно тебе, дорогая, — Аластор оказался рядом, хотя полмига назад стоял в нескольких шагах. — Само наше существование и правление — вызов аристократии. А ты и твоё ангельское копьё напомнят об их смертности.

Чарли шумно вздохнула.

— Ал. Бескровно, — сказала она с нажимом.

— Мы обязательно постараемся, — Аластор острозубо ухмыльнулся и подмигнул Вэгги, та поймала себя на том, что улыбается в ответ.

Art by [@kemonokage](https://kemonokage.tumblr.com/)

[Открыть в полном размере](https://i6.imageban.ru/out/2020/08/15/bb39a2be8882b215bb6e70d3428fb159.jpg)


End file.
